


Some Teacher (arc one)

by RaaorQtpbpdy



Series: Some Teacher [2]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Assassination, Canon-Typical Violence, Class 3 E (Assassination Classroom), Kidnapping, M/M, Misgendering, Panic Attack, Rated for swearing and some violence, School, Teacher!Nagisa, class 3-5, just one near the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-05-13 09:39:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14746404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaaorQtpbpdy/pseuds/RaaorQtpbpdy
Summary: Fumei had been peacefully sleeping on her desk, when, with absolutely no warning, she was violently stabbed through the back of her shoulder. She fell out of her chair as she woke up, and looked frantically around the room for her attacker. Suddenly, the pain dissolved, and she stared in utter horror up at Nagisa-sensei, who stood over her with his index finger extended.‘He poked me?!’ She was panting and her glasses had fallen off, so he could see the fear and incomprehension in her widened, cloud-grey eyes."Are you okay Fumei?" he asked, concerned.She didn't answer. Instead, she snatched her sunglasses, and her school bag, and raced out of the room as fast as her legs could carry her.**********Taking place right after Assassination Classroom, as seen largely through the eyes of his students. (In 3rd person of course, don’t worry)Started.............25/5/18Completed.......1/8/18Originally posted on my WattPad @RaaorQtpbpdy





	1. Assassination time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa meets his students. They make their first attempt on his life. Akemi starts to wonder why Nagisa-sensei knows so much about assassination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, most of the students names are just mix and match ones that I took from other anime so if you recognize them that's why. No it's not a crossover, I just didn't wanna come up with twenty+ brand new names without any real knowledge of what's common or uncommon in Japan. Also, I've written the order with the family name first and the given name second.

_We all stared in stunned silence at our teacher as he stood by his horribly vandalized desk, one hand on the roll book, the other on his hip, and he smiled casually at us, somehow both cheerful, and bone-chilling. Then he started to call roll, and the thought at the forefront of every mind was: **crap, he has all of our names.**_

"Asui Yuri," he began calling their names one by one. Each time a name was called, a stunned student would respond with 'here', unable to think of anything else to do or say. "Fukara Kida, Hinata Mahiru, Ippantekina Harushi, Katsura Rin, Ken Shouto, Kirasaya Akemi, Kiya Aiko, Kurra Yukio, Marihara Asuna, Mirikitani Riku, Misono Kyo, Ryouma Natsu, Ryouma Fuyu, Satori Hinami, Shirota Yukine, Sujimura Yuna, Tsuyo Fumei, Ushiwara Chikara, Yatoni Kaito, Yukki Saishuu.

"Good, everyone's here." Nagisa turned around and erased the obscenities written on the chalkboard, afterwards writing his name. "I am Shiota Nagisa, but I prefer people to use my first name, so you can call me Nagisa-sensei. Are there any questions before we begin?" 

A single shaky, curious hand went up. "Yes mister..."

"Misono Kyo... er... Nagisa-sensei..." a boy with scruffy purple hair that had a couple of tiny braids in it said with a quiet voice.

"What was your question Misono-kun?" Nagisa asked politely.  

"Well..." he struggled to get the words out. "I think we're all... all probably wondering... what... what was that you just did? And what did you mean by 'you have until graduation?'"

"What I meant," Nagisa attempted to clarify, "is that you have until graduation to kill me. You may make as many attempts as you like, and if you succeed, I'll make sure you all automatically graduate, though hopefully you'll be able to graduate with my teaching and not just by killing me, otherwise I'll consider it a failure on my part." 

He had intentionally ignored the first question, but most of the students were too surprised by this new information to notice, all but two. Tsuyo Fumei and Kirasaya Akemi noticed, and they couldn't help but wonder why he hadn't answered; what was he keeping from them? What had he done? And how did he do it?

"What do you mean 'kill?'" Asked a girl with choppy black hair and sharp, lavender eyes that shone with interest. Kiya Aiko. Her tongue flicked over her lips. "You don't mean literally, do you?"

Nagisa thought about it for a moment. "No," he decided. "I wouldn't care so much except that—" he cut himself off, apparently about to say something he didn't want them to know. "Well... let's just say there's someone who would be pretty pissed off at me if I told you to actually try to kill me.

"So let's just say, if you manage to put me in a position where I wouldn't be able to stop you from killing me if you actually wanted to, you win. And only the student or students directly responsible will get the automatic 'A.' But, like I said, you can try as many times as you want, so other students can succeed, and get the prize, even if they're not the first. Deal."

There was some slow nodding, and hesitant agreement among the students. Clearly he was insane, but most of them thought this was a pretty good deal. 'Kill' the teacher _and_ get an automatic 'A.' There was really no losing for them.

Kirasaya wholeheartedly agreed with that sentiment, but she couldn't help but wonder who the person was that Nagisa said would be upset if he forfeited his life. Did Nagisa-sensei have a girlfriend? Or maybe a protective parent, or sibling, or friend? He looked way too young to have a kid or a wife, but she guessed that was a possibility also.

"So all we have to do is kill you, and we win a 'get out of school free' card?" a boy with a scar on his temple, Ippantekina Harushi, asked for confirmation.

As soon as Nagisa-sensei nodded with his all-too-unsettling smile, Ippantekina shot a rubber-band. It sailed through the air towards Nagisa, and would have hit him right between the eyes, had he not caught it. The rubber-band was clasped in Nagisa's hand before they even saw his arm move, and he just shook his head.

"A rubber-band is not a lethal weapon," Nagisa lectured. "And if you shoot someone from the front, it shouldn't be from so far away, especially with low velocity ammo. It's always better to snipe from behind, or from a place your target can't see you. Catch them unawares and take them out before they know what hit them." Nagisa shot the rubber-band right back in one swift motion, hitting Ippantekina in the forehead with enough force to create a small red mark.

The class stared in amazement, glancing back and forth between Ippantekina and Nagisa. What exactly _was_ their new teacher? Kirasaya couldn't help but wonder, and how did he know so much about killing people?

That day, Nagisa did a quick introduction, and getting-to-know-you first day, to meet all of his new students. And when class was dismissed, he felt like he had a better understanding of his students and how to teach them, if only slightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case y'all're confused, here's a list of the students and their genders. (List is subject to change.)  
> *Lastname Firstname (gender)*  
> Asui Yuri (female)  
> Fukara Kida (male)  
> Hinata Mahiru (male)  
> Ippantekina Harushi (male)  
> Katsura Rin (female)  
> Ken Shouto (male)  
> Kirasaya Akemi (female)  
> Kiya Aiko (female)  
> Kurra Yukio (male)  
> Marihara Asuna (female)  
> Mirikitani Riku (male)  
> Misono Kyo (male)  
> Ryouma Natsu (female)  
> Ryouma Fuyu (male)  
> Satori Hinami (female)  
> Shirota Yukine (male)  
> Sujimura Yuna (female)  
> Tsuyo Fumei (female)  
> Ushiwara Chikara (male)  
> Yatoni Kaito (male)  
> Yukki Saishuu (male)
> 
> You'll learn more about these guys as the story goes. Hope this was helpful, love y'all. 
> 
> <3 Raaor!


	2. Cleaning time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa makes the students clean up their classroom for a more comfortable learning environment. This gives them a chance to try to kill him in more close up ways. Akemi asks him about his strange knack for fighting, but his answer is enigmatic at best.

"Alright class, take your seats!" Nagisa-sensei called cheerfully as he entered the classroom a few days later. It was empty. Nagisa sighed. "They're not here."

"Thanks for waiting for me, I was—" Asui walked in quickly, her excuse prepared, but she cut herself off when she realizedno one was there. "Oh, no one's here yet. I'll come back when I'm actually late."

"Not so fast!" Nagisa appeared behind her and grabbed the back of her collar to keep her from leaving.

"N-Nagisa-sensei, I... I didn't see you there." She stood stalk still, afraid to move. She hadn't noticed him at all... what the heck?

"Where is everyone?" Nagisa asked, letting go of her collar after a gentle tug to get her facing toward him. Asui was one of only two students shorter than him, so he drew himself up to his full height subconsciously, which only served to intimidate her.

"I don't... know?"Asui suddenly remembered her classmates' plan to ditch today and go to the movies.

"Asui." Nagisa had a very slight tone of warning in his voice. "Where are they?"

"They went to the cinema... er... most of them anyway." She rushed her words out as quickly as possible, feeling guilty for ratting out her classmates. She thought her teacher might get mad and yell at her, but instead he just sighed and made his way out the door, gesturing for her to follow.

"Come on, we're going to get them." Asui nodded, and followed curiously.

They walked in silence until they reached the cinema. It didn't open until nine, so when they arrived they saw a very small crowd of people waiting for the doors to open so they could catch the morning showings. This crowd consisted exclusively of Nagisa's students.

"Good morning class," Nagisa said casually as he joined the group. "Funny, I don't remember planning a field-trip today."

"Yeah, we all decided to skip today, the new teach is kinda scary?" Shirota said offhandedly. "I mean _I'm_ not afraid of him, but some of the others think he's really creepy."

"Is that so?" Nagisa frowned. "I don't think I'm really scary at all." Slowly, all eyes turned the the small bluenette.

"N-Nagisa-sensei."

"All of you are coming back to class with me," Nagisa said with a stern and disappointed tone. "And when we get there I have a project for you."

There was a collective groan from the teens, but they reluctantly followed Nagisa back to the school. A few of them texting friends who had opted against the movie that it looked like they had to be in class after all, so they'd better haul-ass to school.

There were few people in the halls, but anyone who was looked at the group in shock and awe as twenty or so delinquent teens were led to class by a teacher who barely looked as old as them. Nagisa led them all into the classroom, then took roll. The only person now absent was Kiya, which wasn't surprising. Anyone who knew her knew that after the first day of school,when she had to attend or else get kicked out, she pretty much never came to class.

"I'm actually pretty impressed at how well you organized yourselves," Nagisa admitted. "I don't know of many high-school classes who could get almost every student to cut class and go to the same movie theater at the same time. That could be a useful skill."

There were some whispers among the assembled students along the lines of 'did he just praise us for ditching,' and 'what does he mean about it being a useful skill,' and 'I wonder what that project he mentioned is.'

"Now that I've got you all back here, however," Nagisa said slyly, "we're going to get this place cleaned up." There was another collective groan from the class. "Buck up, and quit complaining. I'm not gonna let you guys ditch anymore, as you may have noticed, and that means you'll be spending a lot more time in here, so I'm sure you'd much prefer it if it didn't look like a trash heap."

"Maybe," Marihara scoffed, forgetting she was in the front of the room for once, "but we're all trash, so it feels like home." There was a bit of stifled laughter, and Nagisa just sighed.

"Regardless, this room will be clean before you leave for the day," Nagisa stated firmly, and he went to retrieve some cleaning supplies from the janitor's closet in the hallway. "I'm not gonna let Ms. Hanji clean up this mess by herself." He said, referring to the school's primary custodian.

He passed around brooms, buckets of cleaning solution, wash rags, sponges, dustpans, and fresh towels. "Alright everyone, let's get to work." He said with a smile. And promptly began scrubbing a desk with a damp cloth. The class began as well with several sighs and groans, and quite a bit of grumbling.

While cleaning the desk behind Nagisa, Fuyu saw his opportunity, he signaled his twin sister Natsu, and they put their plan into action. He opened his switchblade, and aimed it at the back of Nagisa-sensei's neck. Nagisa sensed it, swung his arm around, grabbed Fuyu's hand, and twisted it until he dropped his blade and it clattered to the floor. For a fraction of a second when Nagisa moved, Fuyu felt an unexplainable, but overwhelming sense of fear, like a field-mouse trapped in the gaze of a viper. Then it was gone, as quickly as it had come.

The moment the knife fell, Natsu jumped on Nagisa from behind, and wrapped her arms around his neck in a choke hold, but Nagisa used the toe of his shoe to toss the knife back into the air like a hackey-sack, and caught it, aiming it at her forehead once he had done so. She felt that same instant of fear, and quickly released her teacher.

The Ryouma twins stood next to each other, heads bowed, sure they'd be in trouble. Even though they were different genders, they were identical, right down to the haircut. If it weren't for the fact that they dressed differently, no one would be able to tell the two apart. The whole class held their breath, waiting for the twins to be yelled at, ready to laugh or console, but they didn't get the chance.

"Well done you two," Nagisa-sensei praised with a smile, much to the surprise and bafflement of his students. "That was excellent team-work. Keep practicing and that could be a major advantage. I think in the future, we should start using fake knives, though. I'll be sure to supply you all with some by next week. Now let's get back to work."

"Yes Nagisa-sensei!" the students chorused. They were beginning to seriously question just how sane this teacher was, and whether or not they'd ever get used to his strange methods. One student, however, was too curious for her own good.

"Hey, Nagisa-sensei?" Kirasaya addressed the teacher as she scraped gum off the bottom of a desk.

"Yes Kirasaya-san?" he responded, prompting her to continue.

"Where'd you learn to fight like that?"

"Like what?" He was trying to avoid the question, and she knew it.

"You know," she deadpanned, not willing to let him play dumb. "Hand-to-hand, close quarters, martial arts. That thing you did with Fuyu-kun's knife. You weren't even fazed by Natsu-san's choke hold."

"Well, neither of them are very experienced," Nagisa pointed out. "Natsu-san's hold was hardly blocking my windpipe at all."

"That doesn't answer my question," she persisted, not letting him evade. "Where did you learn it?"

"Oh, you know," he said vaguely. "Here and there, movies, friends, odd acquaintances. Practice makes perfect."

"Thank you.~" Kirasaya's words were dripping with sarcasm. "I love it when people answer without answering.~ What a great teacher, you don't even give your students information they ask for.~"

"Well perhaps, Kirasaya-san," he said with a slightly annoyed tone. "If you asked for information about something other than my personal life for once, I would be more inclined to give it to you. Alas! If only you showed as much interest in math as you did in poking your nose where it doesn't belong."

He tapped her nose gently with his finger, and moved on to scrubbing the next desk. Sighing in exasperation, she went back to work. It was unlikely she'd get a better answer any time soon.

The classroom was beautifully clean by about an hour _after_ the end of school came around, and Nagisa allowed them all to leave. The desks were scrubbed and straightened in neat rows. The lockers in the back of the room had been hammered back into the correct shape. The floor had been mopped, the bulletin board had been organized, and all old flyers thrown out, and the chalkboard had been washed so it shone as black as the day it was made.

Everything was still old and worn-out, but now it was clean, and orderly, and the classroom didn't feel like a place for rejects and lost-causes anymore. As reluctant as they had been to clean in the first place, not _one_ of the students could honestly say they weren't pleased with the work they'd accomplished, as well as the result. And each of them left the classroom grudgingly satisfied.


	3. Lesson time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The students begin to realize that, as strange as Nagisa is, he isn't a half bad teacher. Slowly, they start to like him, but Akemi is still suspicious of him, and starts printing her katana to school.

The students all sat at their now clean and tidied desks. They had been told to bring in their textbooks that day, as Nagisa-sensei would be teaching out of them for the first time, though in truth, only a handful of students had actually followed that instruction.

Most of the class was there already, except for Asui, who always came in late, and Kiya, Who never came in at all. Nagisa was also missing, and the students were taking the opportunity to talk about him behind his back.

"Man, Nagisa-sensei is such a _bitch_!" Hinata complained, as he sat on his desk. "I can't believe she made us clean this whole damn classroom yesterday! That was ridiculous!"

"Right?" Ippantekina empathized. "My arms are still sore from scrubbing those lockers. I wouldn't even have done it if she wasn't so creepy." 

"You've gotta admit, though," Kurra pointed out. "This place looks great! I think it was definitely worth it." The others nodded reluctantly. "Plus, I think she's pretty cute," he admitted, blushing slightly. Unfortunately, that was when Nagisa finally walked in.

"I'm flattered, Kurra-kun," Nagisa said with polite disinterest. "But you guys know I actually _am_ a guy, right?"

"You're kidding?" Hinata was astonished.

"Sorry, but I'm really not," Nagisa insisted apologetically. Kurra blushed even harder, but now it was for a different reason. He had been attracted to his teacher, who was apparently a _guy_. Both Hinata and Ippantekina were laughing at him, as well as a few others who had heard their conversation.

"Leave him alone guys, it happens all the time, he didn't know," Nagisa chided them. "And sit on your chair, please, Hinata-kun, not your desk." They all did as Nagisa said. "Sorry I'm late, I was held up at the train station." He didn't mention that it had been a literal hold- up by a mugger, whom he had promptly incapacitated and called an ambulance for. He didn't think that information was necessary.

"Alright class, I trust you all brought your history textbooks," Nagisa stated naïvely, once everyone was settled. "Please take them out and open them to page 34. That is, if you don't mind skipping the introduction."

He pulled out his own copy of the book, and waited for his students to follow. Glancing around the room, he saw six copies. As he had done so often since he started this job, he sighed heavily.

"I'll just make do, I suppose." He picked up a piece of chalk, and began to write on the board in clipped lines and neat characters. "This semester's focus in on Japanese history. Can anyone tell me how people first came to Japan?" No one raised their hand. "I'm sure at least one of you knows this!" A hesitant hand went up in the back. "Yes!"

"Er..." said the student nervously, fiddling with her yellow-painted fingernails. "Wasn't there a bridge between here and Korea?"

"Exactly!" Nagisa congratulated. "Satori-san, right? We came over from what is now Korea, on a land bridge. Fast forward a handful of centuries and..." Nagisa continued to give them an overview of japan. He spoke animatedly, and talked about the events as if he had been there himself. The students found that they were actually engaged in the lesson. (Except Fumei. Fumei didn't seem to know _how_ to give a shit. She wrote.)

When he got to the part about samurai becoming a thing, and fighting the Mongols, he had a real katana, the sword looked familiar to Kirasaya, and she realized that it was hers. She had decided to start bringing it to school every day, in case she could use it to 'kill' Nagisa-sensei, even though she hadn't been allowed to take anymore kendo lessons since her grades started dropping. Somehow, without her noticing, he had taken the sword from its place at the side of her desk.

"Now, this is Kirasaya-san's, and it's probably not from hundreds of years ago, but it's the same type of sword that samurai used," Nagisa-sensei said, carefully unsheathing the blade. "In ancient times, they were forged using a method called folding the iron because a chunk of iron big enough for a whole sword was hard to get. So they just got a bunch of little bits of iron and hammered and melted them together.

"It worked, but sometimes it left little bubbles in the iron, and the metal was impure, and brittle, so if you used the sword the wrong way it broke pretty easily. I actually don't know how to use a sword like this." He returned it to its sheath and put it back by Kirasaya's desk. "It was a good idea to bring a weapon to kill me with that I'm not familiar with the wielding of, Kirasaya-san, way to take the initiative." He praised, smiling.

None of their assassination attempts had worked so far, but for the most part, they were finding that Nagisa-sensei was pretty much the greatest teacher any of them had ever had. He actually seemed to care about them. He wanted them to learn, not just do the work. He took the time to find out what was the best method of teaching each of them individually. And even though he was still rough around the edges, and it was still his first year teaching, and it was still a lot of trial and error for him, it worked. He was polishing his teaching skills to a shine.

A few students were still reluctant to accept him. A few were confused and uncomfortable with the idea that they might actually not hate a teacher, or school in general. Kirasaya in particular, was extremely suspicious of him. She couldn't shake the feeling that there was something off about him, something dangerous. And the more she thought about it, the more she was determined to figure out what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /Please/ look up “history of japan” on YouTube. The video is by bill wurtz. Watch it, you won’t regret it, I promise. I got much of my information from it. (Except the sword stuff, b/c I just know that sort of useless crap.) Love y’all. 
> 
> <3 Raaor!


	4. Phone call time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa gets a persistent caller during class, to whom he says "the answer is no, please do not attempt to contact me during school hours, and tell your acquaintances the same. Goodbye." Akemi finally gets a chance to ask some questions.

"Ok, which of these sentences is incorrect?" Nagisa-sensei asked when he had finished writing the four English phrases on the board. "Uh... Fumei?" He chose a student at random.

"The third one," she said not lifting her head or pausing her writing, but merely glancing briefly at the board behind her mirrored sunglasses.

"That's right," Nagisa said. "Can you tell me why?"

"Because you don't put a fucking semicolon before a fucking conjunction," she said passively. Well, as passively as was possible when one uses the 'F' word twice in a relatively short sentence.

"Also right," Nagisa frowned, "although I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't cuss so much, and you shouldn't wear sunglasses in class either."

"Kindly screw off," she responded casually, still not looking up from whatever she was writing as she rested her cheek in her unoccupied hand.

He sighed, and was about to continue the lesson when his cell phone rang. There were sarcastic gasps from a few students, and one scandalized "you didn't turn your phone off?"

"Ha ha," Nagisa rolled his eyes, and ignored the call, then set his phone to silent. "Sorry about that, I could've sworn I had it off. Anyway, there are three main ways to use a semicolon properly. The first is when—" he was cut of when his phone rang again. He ignored the call, and turned his phone all the way off. "The first is when you have two complete independent clauses, that are one thought. Like Fumei said, however, if you want to combine them with a conjunction, like 'and,' you would use a comma, not a semicolon."

His phone rang a third time, and he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Okay this time I _know_ I turned it off, you all saw me."

"Is it the same number every time?" Misono asked, and Nagisa nodded as he once again ignored the call and turned his phone all the way off.

"Then maybe pick it up next time, dumbass," Fumei said, still not looking up. She was quite the multitasker.

"Yeah, whatever." Nagisa relented, and then returned to his lesson. "The second way is when you're listing items that include — oh for the love of Pete!" His phone went off again, and this time he answered it out of pure irritation. "What do you want‽" he snapped into the phone.

"Is this Shiota Nagisa?" asked a pretentious male voice on the other end of the line.

"This is he," Nagisa said shortly.

"The same Shiota Nagisa that dealt the killing blow to the monster that destroyed the moon?" he asked smoothly.

"That was an unstable lab-rat, and it died in the explosion," Nagisa told him. "I don't understand the relevance."

"Seeing as you know that, I think we have the right person," the caller deduced. "We have a job for you."

"No thanks," Nagisa said, not waiting for him to explain the job before he hung up. "So, you use a semicolon when multiple listed items include commas. For — Christ sake!" Another call.

"Language!" Fumei scolded with a smirk.

"In your own words: 'kindly screw off.'" Nagisa shot back testily, before picking up the phone again.

"There's someone we want you to take out," the caller said, completely unfazed. "We'll reward you handsomely."

"No," Nagisa said.

"It's a single high-risk target," the caller continued, determined to recite his offer.

"I don't do that type of work," Nagisa took a deep breath and forced himself to calm down before he broke his phone into pieces.

"Why not?" he seemed to be taunting Nagisa now. "It's what you have a _talent_ for, isn't it."

"I happen to like my current job, thanks." Nagisa scowled. "And talent has nothing to do with it."

"You know," said the caller, "we're not the only ones who want your expertise on a job like this. We're just the first to find you."

"The answer is no," Nagisa said sternly, using maximum teacher voice, "please do not attempt to contact me during school hours, and tell your acquaintances the same. Goodbye."

The students, of course, only heard Nagisa's half of the conversation, and were pretty confused. Then it was silent for a moment, as Nagisa reverse-searched the number to figure out who had been calling him.

"Who was it?" Kirasaya asked, seizing the opportunity.

"Some government branch," Nagisa said, after he found out who owned the number. Then he searched the department to see what it was all about. "Specializes in dealing with privately owned businesses."

"Why would the government be so fixed on calling you?" she followed up with. "Did you work for them or something?"

"Not for that branch," Nagisa answered, just as confused about the call. Not realizing what he had just admitted to. "They want me to—" he cut himself off just in time. He'd almost forgotten the gag order from the Ministry of Defense.

"What branch did you work for?" Kirasaya interrogated immediately, excited that she was finally getting somewhere. "What do these guys want you to do?" He was silent, then he cleared his throat with embarrassment.

"You use semicolons to separate items in a list that have commas." He resumed his lecture like nothing had happened, much to Kirasaya's irritation. "For example: I have visited Beijing, China; San Francisco, California; and Tokyo, Japan." He pointed to the example on the board.

When the lesson ended, it was lunch break, and Nagisa-sensei excused himself from the room, as did several students.

"Why won't Nagisa-sensei ever answer my questions‽" Kirasaya complained loudly.

"Maybe if you didn't ask him personal shit, he just might," Fumei commented. "Have you ever asked a question about his actual lessons?

"Aren't you the least bit curious Fumei-kun?" Kirasaya asked in disbelief. "You must have noticed how dodgy he is when it comes to anything not related to school."

"He's a teacher," Fumei pointed out, her expression was perfectly neutral, and her delivery deadpan. "And of course I'm curious, but I'm not gonna pry. I watch him, and I listen to what he says, and what he does. Even you must have noticed by now that he's not normal. And not just because of his freaky abilities, or odd teaching methods.

"He talks so casually about dying and killing, and he does it with a smile, and honestly I think that's the most disconcerting thing about him. He's a psycho, and I don't know about you, but my premature death isn't scheduled for another two months, so I'm gonna avoid getting on his nerves, thanks anyway Akemi."

"Wow..." Kirasaya was shocked. "Look at you getting all worked-up and emotional. I don't think I've ever heard you say so few swear words."

"Whatever asshole," Fumei scoffed, returning to her notebook.

"There it is," Kirasaya said with a smirk. "What're you writing Fumei-kun?" She reached over and snatched the notebook off the other girl's desk.

"Give that back now or I will run you through with your own katana," Fumei threatened, her usual bored expression turning dark. She put her hand on the sword which was leaning against Kirasaya's desk, next to her own.

Kirasaya eyed her sword warily, innate discomfort with having someone else touch it, mixing with fear of someone whom she always thought of as too lazy to be scary. She carefully returned the notebook to Fumei, without reading a word. Fumei released the sword, and her expression went back to normal almost instantly as she once more took up her pencil and wrote. The other girl stared at her, not sure how to feel about the sudden outburst.

Meanwhile, in a corner of the teacher's lounge, Nagisa was having a hushed conversation on the phone with a certain redhead.

"The government called in the middle of class asking me to take on an assassination." He was careful not to let any other teachers overhear him. "They said they weren't the only ones who were gonna offer me jobs like that."

"You said no, right?"

"Of course I said no," Nagisa assured, "I was just wondering if you've been getting any calls like that recently. Or if you'd heard of it happening to anyone else."

"I haven't," came the response. "And no one's mentioned anything like that to me either. I know you're worried, but don't be. Just keep turning them down and they'll get the message."

"Right, 'cause that worked so well with you.~" Nagisa joked.

"Well I'm a special case," Nagisa could hear the smirk in the other's voice. "My lunch break is over now, so I've got to go. Love you Nagisa."

"Love you too, Karma," Nagisa said with a soft smile, and then he hung up.


	5. Celebrity time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kayano, now a famous actress, is in town, and comes to visit Nagisa, and meet his students. When asked how they know each other, Kayano tells them that Nagisa was her first kiss.

"Hey, did you hear?" Fukara told anyone who would listen. "Mase Haruna is in town right now for a red carpet premiere! I wish I could go see her. She's amazing! Did you know she does all her own stunts? She's so cool!"

He gushed all morning about how he was her biggest fan. And complained loudly about how he couldn't meet her because his parents grounded him, and he couldn't sneak out because of his dad's security cameras.

Nagisa couldn't help but smile at his student's enthusiasm, even though the rest of the class found it excessive (despite the fact that, like Fukara, most of them were also excited about the celebrity visitor in town). He knew the actress Mase Haruna best as Kayano Kaede, and was actually pretty good friends with her, but he wasn't gonna tell them that.

Nagisa somehow managed to get his students to settle down enough for a lesson. That only lasted until about second period, however, when something... unexpected happened.

"And that leaves us with two, plus five times the square root of negative one, plus seven, minus four, which can be simplified to 5 _i_ +5. That can be divided by five, and further simplified to _i_ +1." Nagisa was explaining imaginary numbers to to the class. "Now, if you want to get the trigonometric formula of that imaginary number, all you have to do is sub—" a knock on the door interrupted him. "Come in!" he called, without knowing who it was.

To his surprise, in walked a girl with long black hair, stylish clothes, and a distinctly annoyed expression. The class watched the young woman slack-jawed. "Hey Kayano," he greeted, "not to sound rude, but what are you doing here in the middle of a school day?"

"Sorry to interrupt you at work Nagisa-kun," she apologized, not really sounding sorry at all, "but this was my only break today. I'm here to chew you out for not showing at the annual campus clean-up."

"I had to!" Nagisa defended. "I couldn't miss the first day of school, I promise I'll be there next year."

"You promise huh." Kayano looked at him skeptically. "Well, I suppose since it was your first time ditching I'll let it slide, but it'd better not happen again. Got it?" Nagisa nodded with an easy smile.

"Uh, Nagisa-sensei?" Misono interrupted, raising his hand to draw attention. Nagisa nodded for him to continue. "Er... how do you know Mase Haruna? And why were we not made aware of this fact sooner?"

"Oh, well..." Nagisa was about to say that she was a friend from middle school, but Kayano interrupted him with an answer of her own. 

"Nagisa was my first kiss," Kayano said with a cheeky grin. "Off-screen of course. What did Professor Bitch say about it? Fifteen hits on a ten second kiss?"

"Yeah, she really gave me crap for that," Nagisa scratched his cheek sheepishly. "Kept insisting I could've done better. But it did the trick, didn't it? I'm still sorry about that by the way."

"Will you _stop_ apologizing already?" Kayano laughed. "It's been seven years. Besides I really didn't mind, even at the time. In fact, I had the biggest crush on you for quite a while after that."

"Really?" Nagisa hadn't known that.

"You're kidding?" Kayano laughed even harder. "I did a really crappy job of hiding it, too, you must've been denser than Mr. Karasuma not to have noticed."

"Hey, to be fair, my mind was on other things back then!" They both seemed to have forgotten about the class of high-schoolers for a moment until they heard a chair scrape on the floor, and a pair of hands slam down on a desk.

"HOLY CRAP!" Fukara practically screamed. "Mase Haruna is in _my_ classroom, talking about the crush she had on _my_ teacher! Holy shit! This is the greatest moment of my life! Mase Haruna can I get your autograph? A picture maybe? Please? I'm a humongous fan of yours Mase Haruna!"

"Sure. You know, you don't have to use my full name," Kayano said, a bit awkward, but still smiling. "Mase is fine, or even Yukimura if you want, that's my real name." Fukara seemed like he'd forgotten how to breathe.

"Oh no,"  Marihara commented from the back of the class, giggling. "Fuka's having a fangirl attack." As soon as she said it, Fukara began to squeal and rapidly flip to a blank page in his notebook to get the autograph, and then dug his phone out of his pocket.

After that, the whole class got autographs. Nagisa couldn't help but apologize continuously for the fuss, but Kayano just smiled cheerfully and insisted she was used to it and didn't mind at all. When she was finally finished, and the class had begun to quiet down a bit, she gave Nagisa a quick peck on the cheek before waving goodbye, saying she had an important lunch to get to.

Once she'd left, Nagisa barely managed to calm his students down again. With a tired sigh, he leaned on his desk and asked, "does anyone remember what we were doing before Kaede's surprise appearance?" just to see.

"Two, plus five times the square root of negative one, plus seven, minus four, can be simplified to 5 _i_ +5. That can be divided by five, and further simplified to _i_ +1," Katsura said, sounding bored. Come to think of it, Nagisa remembered that she was one of the few people who hadn't bothered to get Kayano's autograph. "To get the trigonometric formula of that imaginary number, all you have to do is..." she trailed off, that being the point where Nagisa had been interrupted.

"Uh, thanks Katsura." Nagisa was quite impressed by her memory. "Do I need to recap for anyone?" Almost every hand shot up, including Katsura's oddly enough, and Nagisa sighed. "Alright then, listen closely." And with that, he began again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I hope you like the story so far. I’ve been working on this for quite sometime, and I was really excited when I got an account so I could start posting it here on AO3. Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated, I’d love to know what you guys think! Love y’all
> 
> <3 Raaor!


	6. Karma Time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akemi's suspicion makes her decide to follow Nagisa-sensei around after school. Nagisa meets a tall, important-looking man with red hair. She overhears the name Karma, and learns that he's very important in the government. When she confronts Nagisa-sensei about it, he gets flustered. She slowly realizes how important this Karma person is to her teacher.

"Hey, Kirasaya!" Misono walked up to the girl once the bell had rung to signal the end of school. She was packing away her books, the long white ribbon she always wore in her hair fell across her cheek as she bent over her messenger bag. "I was... I was wondering if you'd like to go out... today... after school... with me... sort of a date thing... maybe..."

"Sorry, Kyo-kun," she shrugged, pulling the strap of her bag over her head. "I'm actually busy after school today." 

"What with?" Misono asked. 

"I'm stalking Nagisa-sensei to find out more about him," she said nonchalantly, brushing eraser shavings off her desk, and hanging her katana over her shoulder as well.

"Ok, good luck then. Maybe some other time?" he suggested hopefully.

"Unlikely," she smiled apologetically. "Nagisa-sensei is leaving now. I'll see you later." With that, she went to the door, then waited a few moments before following their teacher down the hall at an inconspicuous distance, and off campus.

—

Nagisa knew someone was following him as soon as he got a block away from campus. He had sensed it before then, but figured it was just someone who happened to be going the same direction as him. By the time he neared Karma's workplace, however, he was sure of it. He didn't really see any harm in it, though, as long as they didn't make a move, so he didn't try to catch them. Not yet anyway.

He entered the imposing government building, and texted Karma that he was there.  

_To: Karma <3_

_Hey, I'm waiting for you in the lobby when your meeting's over._  

A few moments later, his phone buzzed with a reply. 

_From: Karma <3_

_Meeting should b over soon, but big boss just wont stop talking._

_From: Karma <3 _

_See u soon. Love you ~x_

Nagisa smiled at the screen, then put his phone away, not wanting to interrupt Karma more than he already had, and took out a book. It was one he had never read before, but it looked interesting. He had just gotten to the part where the main character returned to the town she grew up in, and found it very different from how she remembered, even though it had scarcely changed at all. That was when a certain redhead stepped out of the elevator, and approached him from behind with a sly smirk.

"Hello my Blueberry." Karma mumbled into his ear.

"Hey Karma." Nagisa looked up and smiled at his boyfriend, marking his place in the book with a receipt. "Ready to go?"

"Of course Nagisa." He waited for the bluenette to put his book away. "Sorry to make you wait so long, that meeting went on forever."

"It was no problem," Nagisa assured him. "I had my book, so I didn't mind at all." He smiled good-naturedly at the taller man. "So How was your day? Aside from the boring meeting, I mean."

"A lot better now that I'm with you," Karma said simply, making Nagisa chuckle. "What about you, Blueberry?"

"Same old, same old." Nagisa sighed, "I think I'm finally getting through to some of them, but there's one in particular." He paused to groan for a moment, not sure how else to indicate his frustration. "She's so smart, but she just doesn't care about anything. I just _know_ if I could get her interested she'd be the best in the class, but she refuses to give a crap."

"You'll figure something out," Karma said with complete confidence in his lover. "Is this the same girl who never comes to class?"  

"No, that's Kiya-san," Nagisa informed him. "Don't even get me started on her. I met her the first day of school, and haven't seen her since, yet every morning, her homework is sitting on my desk, complete, and always error-free. It's actually amazing. Exams are in a couple of weeks, and I'm kinda curious to see if she shows up, because if she doesn't, her grade's gonna take a dive, and right now the only thing keeping her score from being a hundred is her poor attendance." Nagisa stopped abruptly. "Oh... sorry, I'm ranting."

"It's fine," Karma said, smiling down at the other. "I like hearing you talk about things you're passionate about. Plus, I love listening to your voice, it's pleasant to me."

"You're weird Karma." Nagisa shook his head.

"Whatever." Karma shrugged. "Do you know where you want to go for dinner tonight?" 

"Huh?" Nagisa's eyebrows knit together, and his voice raised slightly in confusion. "I thought it was your turn to pick!"

"I picked last week," Karma reminded, laughing gently. "So what'll it be?"

"Um... how about we just walk downtown and eat at the first place that looks good?" Nagisa suggested.

"Alright," Karma agreed, then lowered his voice a bit. "You've probably noticed, but there's someone following us."

"Yeah," Nagisa answered, his voice low as well. "They've been tailing me since school let out. I think it may be one of my students, but I don't know for sure." 

"Should we confront them?" Karma gripped the handle of his briefcase, readying himself to use it as a weapon if it came to a fight.

"So far there's nothing they could have seen that would cause either of us any trouble," Nagisa said. "So I don't think a confrontation is necessary, we'll just have to be sure to lose them before we give too much away." Karma nodded.

'Giving too much away' was basically doing anything romancey, since either of them could risk discrimination and even possibly lose their positions if people found out they were gay. Luckily that hadn't yet become a problem, and hopefully it never would.

They ended up going to some fast food restaurant. They talked about a new movie they wanted to go see together when it came out. Karma told a story about something funny that happened at work, they laughed. They walked around window shopping for a while, and then they decided to go home. But first they had to get rid of the gum on their shoes.  

"Ready?" Karma asked suddenly as they walked down a side-street.

"Let's go," Nagisa affirmed. They held their bags tightly so as not to drop them, and jumped off a trash can, a window sill, and a fire-escape to get to the roof. Nagisa heard someone gasp faintly, undoubtedly their tail, before he and Karma shot across the rooftops, laughing. When they got home, their hair was wind blown, and their faces were split into grins.

"Well that was fun," Nagisa said, panting just a little.

"It was hard, though," Karma argued. "It was almost painful to go that long without touching you. How about next time we loose 'em _before_ our date."

"Agreed." Nagisa stood up on tip-toe, and Karma bent down, kissing him. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too," Karma responded, and kissed him again. Then there was a knock on the door, and Nagisa pulled away to answer it. "Ugh. Tell them to go away."

Nagisa chuckled as he stepped down the entryway and opened the door. When he did, a girl in a middle school uniform with short, choppy, pink hair stood there looking very tired, and defeated. "Sakura? What's up?" he asked.

"My parents are having another 'discussion.'" She put air quotes around the last word. 'Discussion' was what her parents called a screaming match without a reasonable purpose. "I can't sleep with all their yelling. Can I crash here again?" She tried to sound like it wasn't a big deal, but Nagisa could tell how much her parents' fighting was affecting her.

"Yeah, come on in." Nagisa stood aside to let her pass. "You know you can come over whenever you need to. I'll take you to school in the morning on my way to work, okay." He knew as well as anyone what her situation was like.

"Thank you Nagisa." She hugged him.

"It's no trouble," he assured, hugging her back. "I'll go get you some sheets for the couch." She nodded and released him.

"Who was it Nagisa?" Karma asked when he returned, no answer was needed, however, since he saw a moment later. "Oh, hi Sakura."

"Hey Karma," Sakura greeted, she wore a somewhat lopsided smile now. This was like her second home, and Karma and Nagisa were better parents than her real ones were, even if they weren't even ten years older than her. Nagisa walked past Karma to get bedding.

"Family troubles again?" Karma guessed, and she nodded, her smile fading just a little. But it came back when karma spoke again. "I could kill them and then you could stay with us instead," he suggested. She laughed, but he was only half-joking.

"Thanks, but no." She took a seat on the couch and put her bag down; Karma sat next to her. "They're still my parents. And they hate each other, not me."

"Then it could be worse," he said. "And at least you've got someplace else to go." She nodded, in complete agreement. Nagisa returned and put a bunch of blankets and pillows on the couch for her, along with a pair of his pajamas, which, much to Nagisa's embarrassment, they had discovered a while ago fit her perfectly. As did most of his clothes.

"Is your homework done?" he asked her, sitting down next to Karma, who promptly pulled the bluenette into his lap.

"Mostly," she said. "There were a couple of questions I had trouble with. I was gonna ask about them in class tomorrow, but since I'm here..." she pulled her notebook out of her bag. Nagisa helped her with the questions while Karma buried his face in the crook of Nagisa's neck. When that was done, they all changed and went to bed.

**[Let's bippity boppity back up a bit.]**

Kirasaya followed Nagisa-sensei all afternoon. First, he went to a government building and met up with a guy. The man was very tall, easily six feet, and his hair was firetruck red. His expression was soft when he looked at Nagisa, but it was kind of insane when he looked anywhere else. Like he'd beat up a bodybuilder and steal their lunch money without even hesitating. He said something in Nagisa's ear, and when her teacher stood up, and put his book away, the two left together.

They started talking, and Kirasaya didn't hear everything, but she got the gist of it. Nagisa complained about work, tall guy said something weird. She heard Nagisa-sensei call him 'Karma,' that must have been his name, or maybe a nickname. They were apparently going out for an early dinner. The way they acted made it clear the two were really close friends.

Then they said some things so quietly she couldn't catch a word. She noticed Karma's grip tighten on his briefcase, then Nagisa shook his head, and muttered one more thing. After that their volume returned to normal.

They walked around, and didn't do anything weird, and Kirasaya was thoroughly disappointed. After a while, however, she started to notice little things, and pay more attention to them, just like Fumei was always telling her to.

She noticed that they always stood close to each other, never more than an arm's length away. She noticed that when they walked side by side, their hands would migrate closer together, like they were magnetically attracted, until they brushed against each other, and pulled apart as if they'd just done something illegal. She noticed that they always smiled a little bit brighter when they looked at each other.

The most reasonable conclusion she could think of for this behavior was that they were... on a date. This Karma person was Nagisa-sensei's boyfriend.  

_Calm down Akemi_ , she chided herself. _Don't jump to conclusions. Maybe they_ are _just really close friends. They haven't kissed or anything. They haven't even actually held hands._

She looked closely at them again. If she didn't already know Nagisa was a guy, she would definitely have thought they were boyfriend and girlfriend. So maybe...

She continued to follow them, wrestling with with trying to figure out whether this was a date she was intruding on. Then, at about sunset, they walked down a side street.

"Ready?" She heard Karma ask suddenly as they turned the corner.

"Let's go," Nagisa affirmed. Kirasaya peeked around the corner, just in time to see them jump off a bunch of crap all the way to the freaking roof. She gasped. She heard them _laughing_ as they ran across the roofs like freaking ninjas. It would be way too obvious if she followed now, if she even _could_.

She went home. After she put away her school bag and her katana, she decided to find out who this Karma person was. Since she was pretty dang sure she wouldn't find him if she just looked up the name, she found the web page for the government building her teacher had met him at, and pulled up a list of employees.

The list was very long, and alphabetical by surname. She didn't think she'd actually be able to find him. 'Karma' was probably just a nickname anyway, but to her surprise, she didn't even have to scroll past the 'A's before she found him. 'Akabane Karma.' She clicked the link, and it brought her to a page with a picture and a short bio. The picture was definitely the same person Nagisa-sensei had met up with.

_Akabane Karma, assistant to the executive chairman. Akabane has been working with us for only one year, but has quickly risen in the ranks. He is already one of our most trusted employees, and has put himself on the fast track to success._

Underneath was a phone number where he could be reached, and a P.O. box. It didn't say anything about Karma personally, but she supposed that should be expected of a professional bio.

After a long while making decisions, and second guessing herself, and debating either side of the argument, curiosity got the better of her, and Kirasaya resolved to ask Nagisa-sensei about him.

—

The next morning, Kirasaya woke up really early, and got to school before Nagisa-sensei. She waited by his desk, pacing nervously until finally, he came in.

"Oh, good morning Kirasaya." Nagisa said cheerfully. "Can I help you with something?"

"I just have a question for you." His eyes lit up when he heard this.

"A question about the homework?" he asked hopefully.

"No, a personal question," she admitted.

"Of course it is." Nagisa sighed, and shrugged his bag off his shoulder, putting it behind his desk. "Well, go on. But I won't promise I'll answer it." 

"Well, I sort of... followed you... after school yesterday." She looked down at the floor, embarrassed. 

"So that was you, huh?" he said casually, "I figured it was probably a student."

"You knew‽" Nagisa nodded and motioned for her to continue. "Okay... well, I was wondering... who was that guy you were with all afternoon?" she finally asked.

"That was Karma." Nagisa's voice softened unconsciously, and that was enough to make her realize how important this person really was to Nagisa-sensei.

"I know, I looked him up," she told him. "Actually what I meant was: 'who is he to _you_?' Is he... is he your boyfriend?" Nagisa suddenly blushed a dark red.

"W-what‽" It was kinda funny to see how fast he got so flustered. "Of course not! Why would you think that?"  

"He is, isn't he?" After seeing his reaction, Kirasaya was sure of it.

"No!" She raised an eyebrow, unconvinced. "Ok, fine. Are you going to blackmail me now?" he asked, his voice lowered, and his eyes seemed to glow with something sinister.

"No," she said quietly. "I won't tell anyone. You're everybody's favorite teacher, and they'd kick my ass if I snitched and got you fired for something like having a boyfriend. Also, how did you manage to get a guy as hot as Akabane-san?" 

"Am I really everybody's favorite teacher?" he asked, and she nodded. 

"Seriously, though, is there like a trick to getting attractive guys to like you, or..." she reiterated the question. "Because I've had zero luck in that department."

"Karma's not like other guys, or other people in general," Nagisa answered nervously, feeling awkward. Karma had told him once that he first started to fall for him when he beat Takaoka in a knife fight. "I highly doubt what worked on him would work on anyone else on the planet." 

"Oh well." This time it was Kirasaya's turn to sigh. The Ryouma twins came in after that, and soon, the rest of the class slowly trickled in. Asui coming in late, as always, and Kiya being as absent as ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this chapter was really long. Finally some Karmagisa! This ship is so cute. For people wondering about why their relationship is such a dangerous thing, though, same-sex marriage is illegal right now in Japan, so that's why their relationship is kind of taboo. (That's also why yaoi anime never have weddings for their leads) Although the majority of Japanese people are actually in favor of legalizing it, it hasn't happened yet. I'm seriously considering including the legalization of same-sex marriage in Japan in future chapters. This is kinda the future, so it could work. Never say I don't do my research about topics that will never affect my daily life. Anyhoo, long author's note for a long chapter, sorry. Love y'all. 
> 
> <3 Raaor!


	7. Study time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The students really see how dedicated Nagisa is to their education when he pulls them together to study for first semester mid-terms. Nagisa wants them to do well, but they seem uncooperative, until Akemi and Fumei point out something they all should have seen earlier.

"Alright people!" Nagisa called to get the class' attention. "First semester mid-terms are in two weeks, so starting today we are in exam mode. That means I'll be hosting after school study session every other day, and class time will be devoted to making sure you understand the material." 

"Why should we even bother?" Hinata asked tiredly. "It's not like any of us are planning on going to college anyway. Everyone expects us to fail, so what's the point of trying so hard?"

"Why would you want to do what everyone else expects?" Nagisa insisted. "A good assassin surprises their opponent."

"That's great and all," Marihara said with a scoff, "but we're high-school students. Don't you think you're pushing this 'assassin' thing a little much?"

"Come on, guys," Saishuu interjected quietly. "We aren't as dumb as you think. We could all at least _try_ to pass the exams, just to graduate."

"Why graduate when you can drop out?" Shirota asked jokingly. "Who needs high-school anyway."

"We wouldn't even be in high-school if our parents hadn't forced us." Fuyu said while his twin sister shrugged.

"Seriously, people, can't you at least try?" Nagisa pleaded. Just then, Ms. Hanji, the custodian/faculty assistant opened the door and stepped in.

"Mr. Shiota, the headmaster wants to talk to you." She said. Nagisa nodded and followed her to the principal's office.

"Ha! Nagisa-sensei got sent to the principal's office." Marihara giggled.

"What are you, fucking seven?" Fumei rolled her eyes behind her sunglasses.

"Tch, what died up _your_ butt?" Marihara sneered.

"You fuckers need to get it together." Fumei said seriously. "You realize Nagisa-sensei could kick all of our asses right? He could easily put any one of us in the hospital, but instead he decides to care about our fucking education for fuck's sake."

"What makes you say that?" Misono asked.

"First of all, he learns your fucking attacks after seeing them _once_." Fumei pointed out. "Remember the first day when Harushit shot a rubber band at him, and he shot it back perfectly, exactly the same way? Or last week when we were sparring in PE and he commented that Hinata did a martial arts move he'd never fucking _seen_ before, and then the next morning he used the exact same fucking move to block Yatoni's attack?"

"It's true." Akemi agreed. "That's the reason I haven't attacked him with my katana yet. He doesn't know how to use one, so I have to take him out before he learns by watching."

"Exactly!" Fumei continued her rant. "Second, he's a fucking monster. You remember what else he did the first day right? He literally clapped his hands and Yatoni was completely fucking immobilized. Scared shitless. You remember that, don't you dickhead?" She looked at Yatoni.

"Yeah, but I'd like if you wouldn't describe it quite like that." Yatoni said, "and I'd rather not be called 'dickhead' either."

"Well, suck it up, buttercup." Fumei said exasperatedly. "Y'all fuckwads need to quit complaining, pull your heads out of your asses, and study for these tests. We finally have a teacher who gives a shit about us, and your gonna throw that away 'cause you're too god damn lazy to crack a book?" There was silence as they all considered her crudely pitched idea.

"You know how he always calls us assassins?" Akemi decided she'd help Fumei out a bit more. "Along with English and science, he's literally teaching us how to murder someone. Ever wonder how _he_ knows that sort of stuff?" The classroom got very quiet. "Remember the first time he got called by those government guys he let slip that he'd worked for a branch of the government before? And maybe you don't remember _this_ , but when he first gave us the invitation to kill him... he was smiling."

"Are you implying..." Misono asked quietly. "That Nagisa-sensei was... or even possibly still is... an assassin?" Akemi nodded, and the room went silent once again.

The door slowly cracked open, and Nagisa poked his head in. "Wow, you guys were so quiet, I thought you might've all ditched again." They just stared at him as he made his way back to his desk. "Something wrong? You look like you've all just seen a ghost. The principal's office isn't _that_ bad." He chuckled. "Anyway, back to the matter of exams. What would it take to get you all to study."

At that point, Fumei and Kirasaya had convinced them all to study, but Kurra saw this as his chance, and there was no way he would pass it up. "Nagisa-sensei!" He called out before he lost his nerve. "How about if we all do well on the test you come to school wearing a skirt?"

"What‽" Nagisa supposed he should have expected something like this to come up sooner or later, but he still wasn't ready for it.

"Please?" Kurra persisted.

"Is that seriously what you guys want?" Nagisa asked, highly uncomfortable with the idea. Although, it wasn't as if he'd never cross-dressed before. No one but Kurra had actually considered it much, but now that it had been suggested, almost every head in the room nodded.

Nagisa let out a sigh of defeat. "Alright fine. If everyone in the class gets a 75 percent or better I'll cross-dress for a day, just one." This  statement was followed by laughing, and cheering, and smirking, and one more defeated sigh from Nagisa.

"Oh, Nagisa-sensei?" Kirasaya wanted to ask something before she forgot. "Why did you have to go to the principal's office?"

"He wanted to talk to me about what I was doing for exams," he explained, "since your actual teacher is probably not gonna be here to help me out." Kirasaya nodded in understanding. "I told them you were all completely unmotivated, and I had no idea what I was going to do. He seemed pleased. So how about we disappoint him." Nagisa smiled, and was actually surprised to hear several students cheer that sentiment. Most of them hated the Principal, and Paradise High-School in general.

That evening, Nagisa went home and complained to Karma about the deal. But Karma was unsympathetic; he _had_ agreed to it after all. In fact, the redhead offered to take him dress shopping if and when the time came.

**[2 days before the exams]**

Everyone was sitting at their desk, dutifully studying. Nagisa had stopped at each desk, helping them out, and explaining things, and they were doing very well. Until he got to Fumei's desk. Fumei was on her phone, typing away.

"Fumei, aren't you going to study?" He asked politely.

"No thanks, I'm good." She responded, not looking up.

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"Fuck off."

"Come on Fumei." Nagisa was full on whining now. If he couldn't get this girl to study he was going to slam his head against her desk repeatedly. "Please study."

"Not happening," she said.

"Why not?"

"I don't feel like it."

"That's not a good reason! Don't you want a good grade?"

"How about, 'I don't give a shit,' is that a better reason." Nagisa dropped to his knees and put his forehead on her desk with a little more force than was strictly necessary.

"I need. You. To give a shit."

"Too bad, I don't."

"Pleeeeaaaaaasse!"

"If I promise to get an 'A' on all of these stupid fucking tests will you leave me the fuck alone?"

"Fine, but if you get less than a 94 on any of them you have to do your homework for a whole month." Nagisa shot back.  

"Deal. Now shoo."

Nagisa was pretty sure he'd win this one. He knew she wasn't going to study, so there was no way she'd get above a 94 on all six of them. Maybe she'd even score below a 75 and he wouldn't have to cross-dress, _and_ she'd do her homework for a whole month, and possibly study for the next test. He was optimistic about this. He should not have been quite so optimistic about this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hope you enjoyed this chapter! Finally somethings happening! Haha, anyway I’d appreciate any kinda comments, let me know what you think! *finger guns* Love y’all. 
> 
> <3 Raaor!


	8. Exam time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The students take the first semester mid-term exams, and while they feel confident in the material, all of them leave the exam room thinking they failed.

When Nagisa walked into his classroom, there was someone already there. A girl with chin-length, bleached-white hair; piercing, lavender eyes; a small, silver nose-ring; thin, winged eyeliner; and a black choker around her neck. 

"Kiya?" Nagisa was surprised to see her. 

"I'm just here two days for exams," she explained before he got the wrong idea. "As soon as I've taken them all, I'm gone." Nagisa nodded in understanding. 

"Hey, Kiya-san," Nagisa asked, "I've sort of been wondering all year, but who brings you the homework every night?" Kiya flicked her tongue across her lips with a shrug. 

As the rest of the class trickled in, they all stared at Kiya. This was only the second time she'd come to class since school started. The only reason she came on day one was because if you didn't show up the first day of term you were cut from the class. Finally, Asui walked in, twelve minutes after the bell rang, and gave her excuse, as usual. 

"Thanks for waiting for me. I found an injured dog on the way here and had to take it to the vet." She had a different excuse every morning, and they were getting steadily more absurd. Nagisa suspected that by the end of the school year she would have claimed to have been abducted by aliens at least once. She gawked at Kiya, who sat directly behind her as she went to her seat, then Nagisa began the lesson. 

"Great, now that you're all here," He said. 

"For once," Marihara added, gesturing to Kiya. 

"Er, yes," Nagisa agreed awkwardly. "Today is the first day of your first semester mid-term exams. I will not be administering them to you, because I am only a teacher-in- _training_ , and therefore not allowed. I had _hoped_ that your actual teacher might show up-"

"For once," Marihara added again, just to be annoying. 

"Er, yes," Nagisa said again, just as awkwardly. "But he did not, so when testing begins in sixteen minutes, Ms. Hanji will be your exam administrator." 

"Hold up!" Misono interrupted. " _Ms. Hanji_ is qualified to give an exam, but _you're_ not?" 

"Er, yes." Nagisa was already getting tired of saying that. "Before she gets here, however, I just wanted to make sure you all are feeling good about the material. If you have any more questions before the exam starts, now's the time to ask them, because once you get your papers, there's no more help." No one raised their hand. "Alrighty then." Nagisa smiled, then Kurra's hand went up hesitantly. "Yes Kurra-kun?" 

"I just want to make sure you'll stand by the agreement," he said. 

"Of course I will." Nagisa sighed. "But remember, everyone has to get a 'C' or better on _every_ exam. One person gets a 'C-' and it's not happening." They all nodded, determined. Nagisa liked their determination, and he wanted them to do well, but at the same time he hoped there would be just _one_ slip up, so he wouldn't have to carry out his end. 

There was a knock on the door, and when Nagisa opened it, in walked the custodian/faculty assistant/exam administrator, Ms. Hanji. "Alright people. Good luck." Nagisa-sensei said as he left the classroom. 

What followed were two days of intense test taking. Exhausting and nerve-wracking. Students desperately trying to remember what they learned. Fear of failure loomed over their heads like a poisonous fog, just waiting for one of them to take a breath so it could choke them up. _Will Nagisa-sensei punish us if we all flunk. I know this one. That was too easy, I must've done it wrong. Is it spelled 'I-E' or 'E-I' what was the rule again? I better get these right or I'll actually have to do my homework._ But the image of Nagisa-sensei in a dress was a surprisingly good motivator. 

After the two days of test-taking were over, twenty-one downtrodden high-school third-years trudged out of the classroom. 

"That was brutal." Misono remarked. 

"Ugh." Hinata stretched his arms above his head with a groan. "Never let me sit down that long ever again." 

"That was impossible!" Asui whined. "I'm pretty sure I got every single one wrong on the vocab portion for English. 

"English can crawl into a hole and die alone." Ippantekina agreed. 

"I think I did okay on home ec." said Ken, "but that's it." 

Kurra felt about the same as the rest of the class did. He tried to remain optimistic, but he didn't like his chances of being able to cash in on that deal he had made with Nagisa-sensei.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice, short chapter. If you don't like short chapters, don't worry, because the next two chapters are way on the long side. Love y'all. 
> 
> <3 Raaor!


	9. Rescue time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa gets another persistent caller during class. When he finally picks up the phone to tell them off, he learns that Karma has been kidnapped and is being held as leverage to get Nagisa to do something. Nagisa tells the caller that he's not worried about Karma, but Akemi believes that her teacher is only pretending. Akemi tells a few other students about Nagisa and Karma, and together, they launch a rescue mission, only to find that Karma didn't need rescuing after all.

"Alright people!" Nagisa called for his students attention. "The exam results should be back tomorrow. After that, we're back at it hard and fast, but for today, we can basically just relax." 

"Hey Nagisa-sensei?" Kurra decided to ask some questions. "How old are you?" 

"Twenty-one, why?" Nagisa responded, not thinking much of it until his students' obvious surprise. 

"No shit, really?" Ippantekina asked in disbelief. "You're, like, a kid!" 

"You're joking?" Misono said, slack jawed. 

"I mean, you look like a middle-schooler," Marihara said sarcastically, "but I didn't think you actually were one." 

"That's mean, guys." Nagisa pouted, "I'm older than any of _you_." 

"That's still really young for a teacher, though," Kurra pointed out. "Did you skip a few grades?" 

"No," Nagisa told them. "If you'll remember, I'm just a teacher-in-training. It's just that your actual teacher has even worse attendance than Kiya-san." This received some laughs. "Hey, I was kinda wondering, who gives Kiya-san the homework every night? Because it's always on my desk when I come into work, so she's gotta be getting it somehow." No one responded, Nagisa just shrugged and sighed. "Whatever, as long as she keeps up, I guess it's fine." 

"Nagisa-sensei, I have another question." Kurra said, and Nagisa gave him his attention. "Do you have a girlfriend?" Nagisa blushed. 

"A-actually..." heat rose into his cheeks, and his voice was sheepish. "There i-is someone I've b-been dating for quite a while." This admission was met with even more surprise than when they learned his age. He could barely keep track of who was saying what. 

"How did _you_ manage to get a girlfriend?" That was Shirota. 

"What's she like?" That was Katsura. 

"How long is 'quite a while?'" That one was Kurra. 

"Is she pretty?" Mirikitani was quieter than the others. 

"Is it really serious, or more of a casual fling?" Kurra again. 

Nagisa's phone rang, saving him from the barrage of questions. "Oh, I should probably get that, could you quiet down while I take this call." The class reluctantly quieted, whispering to each other about what they though Nagisa-sensei's girlfriend must be like. 

"I bet she's taller than him." One student said. 

"Maybe it's Mase Haruna." Fukara offered excitedly. 

"I still can't believe that dweeb has a girlfriend." 

"I can't believe you seriously just said 'dweeb?'" 

Kirasaya, was smirking knowingly, and holding back laughter, but refused to tell them anything; she _had_ promised after all. Nagisa answered the phone. 

"Hello?" His eyes darkened when he heard the voice on the other end of the line. 

"We want you to reconsider our offer." It was the same caller that had interrupted his math lesson before. 

"My answer is still no." He said in a threatening tone. "I don't understand why you think I'm going to change my mind. And I told you not to all during school hours. In fact, just don't call at all." 

"Oh, I think you might change your mind when you find out we have your precious lover." Nagisa's breath hitched. 

"Karma?" He was upset for a split second, before that turned into rage. "What do you mean you have Karma‽" He was almost yelling into his phone. 

"We're keeping him safe," the voice said calmly. "Just do what we ask of you, and we'll let him go." 

"You'll let him go, huh?" Nagisa's voice went from angry screams, to terrifyingly low. His students could hear the murderous intent vibrating in every word. "How do I know you even really have him?" 

"I'm glad you asked that," the man said, "would you like to speak with him?" 

"These guys just caught me off-guard, Nagisa, I'm alright." Nagisa heard Karma's voice come through the phone. "Actually surprised anyone could do that anymore after so many years with you. Oh, and _AIFA_ too." 'AIFA' was their code for 'use Ritsu,' since her given name was 'Autonomous Intelligence Fixed Artillery,' it meant that he still had his phone near him. 

"That proof enough for you." The man asked, and then apparently hit Karma, because there was a grunt in the background. 

"So you have him after all." After hearing Karma speak, Nagisa had calmed down enough to be basically back to normal. "I'm not worried. Karma can handle himself, he'll kick your asses, and be out of your hair in no time flat. So, my answer's still no. Also, I don't care if you're holding my mother at gunpoint, _never_ call me during school hours." With that Nagisa hung up. 

Nagisa buzzed Ritsu. "Hey Nagisa-kun, long time, no see, what's up." 

"Hey Ritsu, could you please track down Karma for me?" he asked politely. 

"Sure thing." There was a couple seconds pause, before Ritsu spoke again. "Karma's cellular device is here." She pulled up a map of the city, with a building marked several miles away. "It's a condemned building in a high income neighborhood with a lot of suspected extra-legal activities in the surrounding area." 

"Thank you Ritsu," Nagisa said, "I feel better knowing where he is." 

"You're welcome Nagisa," Ritsu said cheerfully, then powered down. 

"Um, Nagisa-sensei?" Misono raised his hand. "Who's Karma?" 

Nagisa finally looked back at his classroom, they had only heard his side of the call, but that gave them enough to know that someone called 'Karma' had been kidnapped. He saw looks of confusion on most of his students faces, suspicion on others, and Kirasaya looked downright terrified for him. 

"Karma is a good friend of mine," Nagisa explained. "We've known each other since our first year of middle school. He'll be fine, but that doesn't mean I'm not angry at those bastards for taking him." 

"Why aren't you calling the police?" Kirasaya asked urgently. 

"If they were stupid enough to leave his phone in the building with him," Nagisa attempted to explain, "he'll have escaped them by this evening at the latest. Once he does, he can decide whether to tell the police or not. He's the one who got kidnapped, not me." 

Kirasaya looked absolutely appalled, as did several others in the class. Nagisa was getting uncomfortable with the silence and the staring, but it wasn't stopping. 

"You know, we're not doing anything today," Nagisa said, breaking the silence. "You can all just go home early if you like. I just have some work to do, anyway. Entering grades, and writing worksheets, and such." He sat down at his desk and pulled out his laptop, ignoring everyone, not wanting to talk. 

Slowly, the students recovered from their shock, and started leaving the room. Kirasaya waited just outside the door and grabbed her friends as they left the classroom. Once she had them, she dragged all four of them, Kurra, Fumei, Saishuu, and Shirota, to a shed used for outdoor sports equipment. 

"Hey, Akemi-chan, what's up with you?" Shirota asked when she grabbed his arm and forcefully dragged him behind the shed. 

"Seriously, Akemi-chan," Saishuu looked at her with concern. "Are you alright? You've been acting strangely since that phone call. We're all worried, but if Nagisa-sensei says it's no big deal, we should trust him." 

"Shut up!" Kirasaya snapped at them. "I promised Nagisa-sensei I wouldn't tell, but this is a big deal, so you have to swear on your lives that you'll keep it to yourselves. No one can know." She was being awfully serious about this. All four of them agreed, although it was due in no small part to plain curiosity. 

"Just spit it out Bakakemi, I'm tired of your shit." Fumei said, as Kirasaya looked around to make sure no one else was listening. 

"This guy who got kidnapped, Akabane Karma," Kirasaya whispered, "he's Nagisa-sensei's boyfriend."

"What‽" the other four yelled in unison. 

"Shhhh!" Akemi held a finger to her lips, hoping to quiet them down. 

"Nagisa-sensei's gay?" Kurra whispered, grinning. The rest were too preoccupied with their own thoughts to realize that he seemed just a little too excited about that. 

"I think he was just pretending to be calm so we wouldn't freak out," Kirasaya explained. "I think we should try to go rescue Akabane-san. Will you guys help me?" she asked. This request was met by unanimous nodding. 

"I knew that dork couldn't have a _girlfriend_." Shirota said, smirking. 

"Don't forget, you guys are sworn to secrecy about that." Kirasaya reminded them. 

"Yeah, yeah." Fumei rolled her eyes. "How about we go home to drop our shit off and change, and meet up at Matsuraiken to make a plan in half an hour." 

"Alright then," they agreed, "we'll meet at the usual booth." 

Thirty-seven minutes later, the five of them were all finally tucked away in their usual booth at Matsuraiken, their favorite ramen shop. They went there so often, that the owner knew their names, as well as their usual orders. The owner kept a board with pictures of his usual customers to thank them for their business, and they were one of the first groups on it. 

"The usual guys?" he called from the counter once they were all seated. 

"Yes, please," Saishuu responded. 

"Coming right up." They were almost the only ones there at such an odd time, so they didn't have to worry about being heard. 

Fumei pulled out her laptop, which was second, or third, or maybe twelfth hand, but she'd fiddled with it until it worked like a brand new one, even though it looked like it had been run over by a car... or a semi. 

Her smartphone was almost as old as she was, but she'd done the same thing to it, and somehow the screen wasn't even cracked, which was better than Kirasaya could say about her own phone. 

"Ok Ritsu, you're omnipresent, and you keep secrets well, but Imma need you to spill that address you gave Nagisa-sensei so we can go pick up his boyfriend," Fumei said. Most people though that Ritsu was like Siri, only the one on _your_ phone knew what you did, but Ritsu was a single program, completely interconnected, it was just that hardly anyone could get her to tell someone else's secrets. Fumei could. 

"Why do a bunch of high-school kids need to pick up Karma-kun?" Ritsu asked. 

"How do a bunch of high-school kids even know Karma-kun?" The owner picked exactly the wrong time to bring their noodles. 

"Hey Muramatsu-kun." Ritsu said cheerfully. 

"Hey Ritsu-chan," the owner responded, apparently familiar with her. "Seriously though, Karma-kun's a dangerous guy, I don't think he'd hurt kids, but you shouldn't hang out with him." 

"We're not hanging out with him," Kirasaya assured. "We're going to rescue him, he's been kidnapped." 

"Does Nagisa-kun know?" Muramatsu asked. 

"Dang, Akemi-chan," Shirota said, slurping his noodles, "Maybe your big secret wasn't so secret after all, even Ritsu and the noodle guy know they're together." 

"I was in their class in middle school, we kept in touch," Muramatsu explained. "Also, 'noodle guy?' You five have been coming here for years, don't you know my name by now? It's Muramatsu." 

"To answer your question," Fumei said, wanting to get back to the task at hand. "Yes, Nagisa-sensei fucking knows. But Akemi won't calm her tits, so she's making us all do shit about it." 

"You don't have to be so crude, Fumei-chan." Ritsu scolded. Ritsu was the only person or thing who could call her 'Fumei-chan', and Fumei almost never swore at Ritsu. 

"Sorry Ritsu." That AI was also the only person she'd ever apologize to. 

"'Nagisa-sensei?'" Muramatsu repeated, "you must be his students then, huh? That's cool. Anyway, if Nagisa-kun knows, that means either he's already got a plan to rescue Karma-kun, or he believes Karma-kun can escape on his own. And when it comes to that freaking sadist, Nagisa-kun's pretty much always right." With that, Muramatsu went back to the kitchen. 

"Maybe he's right. Maybe we should leave it be," Saishuu suggested, taking a bite of his ramen. 

"No way," Kurra argued, "even if we don't need to rescue him, I want to meet this Karma guy." 

"Let's at least go check it out," Kirasaya insisted. 

"Are we going or not?" Fumei asked loudly to get everyone's attention. 

"I'm game." Shirota said, and Saishuu just nodded with a sigh. He didn't like causing conflicts. 

"Okay then." Fumei sighed, "Ritsu, how 'bout that address." 

"Fine, but if Karma-kun gets mad, I will deny everything." Ritsu said, then gave the address, pulling up a map with directions on how to get there. 

"Thank you Ritsu," Fumei said. 

"Just be safe okay, if it looks too dangerous, get out of there." Ritsu warned. 

"Okay, looks like the building is a three floor former-mansion, condemned because of compromised foundations and heavy traces of ammonia." Fumei said, summarizing what she'd found after her ten-seconds of research. She typed for a few more seconds, mumbling. "City coding shit, historical ties, petition to leave it standing, blah, blah, blah, blah, oh! Here!" She clicked something and turned the screen so the others could see. 

"Blueprints." She smirked triumphantly. "Three floors, and a basement. The whole building is unstable as hell, which of course, is why it's fucking condemned. My guess is that the kidnappers are set up on the ground floor, but they'd put Karma either on the third floor or in the basement. 

"They wouldn't want him too near their operations, and if he's really as god damn dangerous as everyone seems to think, they'd want to put him someplace where he fears for his safety. Either he falls from the third fucking floor, or he's crushed when the building collapses. They might even have explosives rigged to _make_ the building collapse if things go south, but I could be seriously overestimating the fuckers." 

"Are you, like, a spy or something in your spare time?" Shirota asked in awe. "Because damn." Fumei just continued smirking. 

"Okay, So that's a lot of good information." Kirasaya said, attempting to sound at least _competent_. Luckily, Fumei used a lot of cuss words, so it was slightly less difficult than it would have been otherwise. "Now we need to come up with a plan." 

"Well, we could just go there, and then I can have Ritsu scan the shit-hole for heat-signatures," Fumei suggested. "Shirota, did you bring the things?" Shirota nodded and pointed to a bag he'd brought with him. 

"Ritsu can do that?" Kurra asked, surprised. 

"Um yeah. Ritsu was originally designed as a weapon by freaking Norwegian military engineers about eight years ago." Fumei said, as if it were common knowledge. "She was supposed to kill-" she cut herself off, then started to mumble. "Er... actually I can't tell you. That's fucking classified." They stared at her for a moment before Kirasaya cleared her throat and continued the conversation. 

"Okaaay," she said. "Sounds like we have something _like_ a plan at least. Let's go." 

"Can we finish eating first?" Fumei asked. "I haven't eaten all damn day, and I was busy googling shit for your ass." 

"Okay, fine," Kirasaya agreed. "Did you seriously use Google for all that?" 

"Fuck no!" Fumei attempted to scoff through a mouthful of ramen. 

"How _did_ you find all that crap," Shirota asked, curiously. 

"Can't talk, mouth full," Fumei said, right before she took another bite. 

"Since when do you care about being rude?" Saishuu asked, chuckling. 

"Omnomnomnom," Fumei said, obviously trying to avoid answering the question. 

"Fumei-kun stop! That's gross!" Kurra looked absolutely disgusted, and Fumei just swallowed and smirked. 

Once they finished, Kirasaya payed because everyone else had conveniently 'forgotten' to bring any money. 

The five biked to their destination like a bunch of twelve-year-olds in a movie from the 1980s (except one of them had a sword). Because none of them had a car, they really didn't have a choice. 

When they got there, they dropped their bikes behind a bush, and crouched down. Fumei took out her phone. 

"Alright Ritsu, we need a plan. Please scan the building for heat signatures," Fumei requested. 

"Four on the third floor, two on the second, and three on the ground floor." Ritsu said, pulling up a blueprint of the building on Fumei's phone with red dots representing the people. "There's also something in the basement emitting heat, but it's way too much for a person. I suggest you avoid it." 

"Could be a furnace," Kurra suggested. 

"Why the fuck would there be a functioning furnace in a condemned building?" Fumei asked. "Whatever. Looks like this Karma guy's on the third floor, three guards... wait a sec." one of the dots on the third floor started moving very fast. They heard loud grunts coming from the building, and a few screams. 

They listened in horror, and watched as the red dot moved on to the second floor, followed by more pained noises. And then to the first floor. They were close enough that they could hear each punch make contact. Then there was a gunshot, a few moments of just quiet footsteps and slight humming, then someone walked out the front door. 

It was a tall man, in a dirty suit, with tousled, firetruck red hair and a crazed expression. Suddenly, he stopped walking, and stopped humming, and turned so he was facing the direction of the five teenagers hiding in the shrubs. They froze in fear as he slowly walked towards them. 

"Are you with these guys?" he asked, coming up right in front of them. He was tall enough that he just looked right over the bush at them while they looked up. "Man, they sure start 'em young, don't they." 

"We're not with them, Akabane-san," Saishuu squeaked, standing up so Karma didn't tower over him quite so much. (Karma still towered over him.) "They called Nagisa-sensei during class and Akemi-chan said we should try to rescue you." The rest of them stood up too. Except Fumei, who just laid back further, her long, blue-black hair sprawling out on the grass. Because she was the shortest anyway, and she didn't want to crane her neck at the jolly red giant. 

"Oh, so you're Nagisa's kids." Karma said smoothly. "I'm his best-friend, and roommate. I'm guessing you know my name, you can call me Karma. I don't like using my family name, especially since they kicked me out." His eyes darkened slightly when he said this. 

"Tall," was all Kurra managed to say at first, his voice weak. 

"It's nice to meet you," Saishuu said, ever the diplomat. "I'm Saishuu, and this is Kurra-kun, Shirota-kun, Kirasaya-chan, and Fumei." He gestured to each of them in turn. 

"Ok, so not a girlfriend," Shirota said, throwing tact and discretion out the window, "but still, how did Nagisa-sensei manage to get someone as hot as this guy? I don't even swing that way, but hot damn." 

"I know right," Kirasaya agreed. 

"Uh... thanks?" Karma was completely taken aback. "Wait, Nagisa actually told you he and I were dating?" 

"Ha! No!" Fumei said from her place on the grass. "Akemi actually fucking stalked you guys, and got him to admit to it, and then told us because she's a bitch who can't keep a secret for shit." 

"Fumei-kun!" Kirasaya glared at the other girl. Then she carefully kicked off Fumei's mirrored sunglasses, which Fumei promptly grabbed and put back on, her eyes squinted shut. 

"Nagisa-sensei fucking _told_ us you didn't need rescuing," Fumei continued. "Bakakemi was just too damn headstrong to give a shit what he said, as always." 

"I'm not always headstrong!" Kirasaya said defensively. 

"No, you're _intrusive_ , which is worse." Fumei scoffed. 

"Uh-huh." Karma said, still a little confused. "So _you're_ the one who was following us. Nagisa said it was probably one of his students." 

"You _both_ knew‽" Kirasaya said, her voice cracking. "I thought I was doing a pretty good job, too." 

"You were," Karma assured her, "you just happened to be following the wrong people. Anyway, I'm going to work to explain what happened, hopefully they won't fire me." Karma sighed and started walking. "You kids should go home!" he called over his shoulder. 

And so they did. They mounted their bikes and rode off, still a bit shocked from their meeting with Karma. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dang, I thought the stalking chapter was long. Oops. Sorry about Fumei's cursing. My characters are always really mild-mouthed and I wanted to break that streak, but I may have gone a bit overboard. Heh. hope this was okay, sorry I keep updating at ungodly hours of the morning, lol. Love y'all. 
> 
> <3 Raaor!


	10. Results time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The results from the exams have finally come back, and most of the students did very well. Nagisa talks to Akemi and her friends about their attempt to rescue Karma. Fumei gets a taste of Nagisa's bloodlust and runs away out of confusion. Karma finds her.

"Alright people." Nagisa called the class to order. "The results are in, when I call your name, please come up and take your graded exams. This will also be how I take roll." He glanced at the scores as he handed each student a stack of papers covered in red marks. 

He had very mixed emotions when he handed back more and more tests, none of which had a score lower than a seventy five. He was ecstatic that his students did well, but he really didn't want to have to wear a dress to school. When he called Kiya's name, she took her papers and immediately left the room. All of her scores were above a ninety; he was proud of her, since she must have done a lot of independent study to do so well. 

When he got to Fumei's tests, he had to stop. He felt like he was going to sob with defeat. She had almost all 100s, except for a 97 in _Home Ec_. of all things. Looked like he wouldn't be getting any homework from her after all. When she came up to collect her papers she gave him the most self-satisfied smirk he'd ever seen in his life, and he lived with _Karma_ , the king of self-satisfied smirks. 

By the time he'd handed back every test, most of the students had compared scores, and they were all looking at him with those creepy smiles. The same ones Nakamura and Karma always wore, and for the same reason. 

"Do you need someone to take you dress-shopping, Nagisa-sensei?" Marihara asked. "Because I'd be happy to help you out there." 

"No actually," Nagisa sighed heavily. He didn't remember doing that so often before he got this job, but he seemed to be sighing all the time now. "Karma's taking me, because he loves watching me suffer." 

"Does that mean he actually did escape, then?" Misono asked. "You said he would, but I was still kinda worried about your friend, I mean he _did_ get kidnapped." 

"Yeah, he escaped," Nagisa confirmed. "You remember that?" 

"Nagisa-sensei, that was literally yesterday," he said obviously. 

"Heh. Oh, before I forget: I need to talk to Kirasaya-san, Shirota-kun, Kurra-kun, Saishuu-kun, and Fumei. Will the five of you please come with me out into the hall real quick?" They followed him out of the classroom. 

"So I guess Karma-san ratted us out, huh?" Shirota guessed. 

"Uh-huh." Nagisa was not amused. "That was incredibly dangerous, not to mention a completely unnecessary risk. And Kirasaya-san, you promised not to tell anyone, and then you told four people. That's not what 'I won't tell anyone' means!" he scolded. 

"I swore them to secrecy first," Kirasaya defended, as though that made things better. "And they don't care, they're not gonna tell anyone." 

"That's not the point, Kirasaya-san," Nagisa said. "You betrayed my trust." Kirasaya looked down, ashamed. "That said, I'll try to make this a lesson to you. Firstly, don't take unnecessary risks. Secondly, listen to people who know what they're talking about. And thirdly, don't give your names to your teacher's significant other when they catch you doing something that will get you in trouble. I should think that last one was obvious. Do you understand?" 

There were some nods, and a couple "Yes, Nagisa-sensei"s. Then he let them return to the classroom. 

He taught a few lessons. Exams were over, and they'd had their day of rest, so Nagisa had decided that it was time to get back into the swing of things. In the spirit of getting back in the swing of things, Fumei fell asleep on her desk, and snoozed through the last two class-periods. 

Nagisa decided to leave her. He was still a bit sore about his ignominious defeat when he saw her near-perfect test scores. When the end-of-school bell, and her classmates footsteps as they left the room, failed to wake her, however, he decided he had to. He stepped quietly over to her desk and poked her on the back of her shoulder. The moment he did, she snapped awake and fell out of her chair, onto the floor looking absolutely terrified. 

Fumei had been peacefully sleeping, then, with absolutely no warning, she was violently stabbed through the back of her shoulder. She fell out of her chair as she woke up, and looked frantically around the room for her attacker. Suddenly, the pain dissolved, and she stared in utter horror up at Nagisa-sensei, who stood over her with his index finger extended. 

 _He poked me??_ She was panting and her glasses had fallen off, so he could see the fear and incomprehension in her widened, cloud-grey eyes. 

"Are you okay Fumei?" he asked, concerned. 

She didn't answer. Instead, she snatched her sunglasses, and her school bag, and raced out of the room as fast as her legs could carry her. It took her mere seconds to get out of the building, then she got her bike and rode as fast as she could, not paying any attention to where she was headed. She felt panic overpowering her mind and body, and she couldn't think straight, which was a completely new feeling for her. All she knew was that she had to get as far as possible away from her teacher. 

When she finally stopped, she found that she was in front of the condemned building where Karma had been held captive the previous day. Still not really able to think clearly, she abandoned her bike by the shrubs and went in. It appeared that the kidnappers had already cleared out after their massive failure yesterday, so she was alone. Trembling and breathing erratically, she collapsed against the wall farthest from the door and hugged her knees to her chest. 

Figuring she must've had a bad dream, and just wanted some space, Nagisa didn't try to catch up with her. He locked up the classroom, and walked home. An hour or so later, Karma arrived and they sat close together, snuggled up doing work on their computers until Nagisa's phone rang. 

"Hello?" Nagisa answered. 

"Hello, is this Nagisa-sensei? Fumei's teacher?" asked a worried sounding woman on the other end of the line. 

"Yes, this is he," Nagisa confirmed. 

"This is Fumei's aunt," the woman told him. "She was at school today, wasn't she?" 

"Yes." Nagisa's eyebrows furrowed. "Why, is something wrong?" 

"She hasn't come home yet." Her voice was growing more upset by the moment. "She hasn't contacted me to say that she was going to a friend's house, or going out someplace, and she always tells me these things. I called Kirasaya-chan, and she has no idea. It's been hours. You don't happen to know where she may have gone, do you?" 

"No, but I'll help you look for her." Nagisa said. 

"Thank you so much." Fumei's aunt said hysterically. "I just hope nothing terrible has happened to her." 

"Don't worry, we'll find her." Nagisa hung up, then went to grab his coat and put on his shoes. 

"What's up Nagisa?" Karma asked, putting down his computer as well. 

"That was Fumei's aunt." Nagisa explained. "Apparently Fumei's gone missing, I'm going out to look for her." 

"I'll help." Karma stood up and grabbed his own jacket. "I've met her, so I'll know her when I see her. We can split up and search twice as fast." 

"Thank you Karma." Nagisa planted a quick kiss on his cheek before rushing out the door and heading in the direction of the school, figuring that as good a place to start as any. 

Karma slipped his shoes on, and headed in a different direction. It was a long-shot, but he had an idea of where she may have gone. A place most people wouldn't dare to look for her. After several minutes of running, Karma reached his destination, a little short of breath, but no worse for wear. That's where he was pleasantly surprised upon seeing a bike, leaning against a bush, unattended, right in front of the old condemned building where he had met the girl. 

With a triumphant smirk, he opened the front door and sauntered in. With a minimal amount of looking, he found the missing girl, hugging her knees to her chest, sunglasses folded and placed next to her, and her long dark hair cascading around her as she trembled like a chihuahua, her expression horrified. She heard his footsteps, and her head snapped up. 

"K-Karma?" She stuttered incredulously. 

"Hello Fumei." Karma responded. It seemed that no one used honorifics with her, and she didn't seem to use them much either. "Are you alright? You're shaking?" She didn't answer. "What's bothering you?" 

"Variables." She took a shaky breath. "No. More like incalculables, actually." 

"What do you mean?" Karma slowly sat down next to her. 

"Something I can't adjust for," she attempted to clarify, still in a panic. "Something so irrational, and so unexpected, and unexplainable, that I can't factor it in, and it's throwing off all my figures." 

"I know what an incalculable is," Karma said gently. "What is the variable exactly?" 

"... Nagisa-sensei." Fumei whispered after a moment, her voice even shakier, if that was possible. 

"You're going to have to be more specific." He chuckled softly. 

"He stabbed me," her voice was getting louder, but more panicked. 

"He stabbed you?" Karma was clearly skeptical, but he didn't react to her change in mood, and remained calm. 

"He stabbed me," Fumei's voice dropped back to a whisper. "It was only with his finger, but it felt like I'd been run through with a knife. I'm sorry, I know that sounds crazy, but I—"

"It's not crazy." Karma said seriously, not looking at her. 

"What?" she asked weakly. 

"I know exactly what you're talking about." He looked straight ahead. "I've felt it before, back in middle school. I was so confused and freaked out by it, I hardly talked to Nagisa at all, for months. So yeah, it's not crazy. And I actually get why you've been sitting here having a panic attack for the last couple hours." 

"What is it?" Fumei asked, not sure if she even wanted to know the answer. 

"It's Nagisa's bloodlust," he answered calmly. 

"His _what‽_ " she practically screamed. 

"It's gotten a lot stronger since middle school, but he's gotten a lot better at controlling it, too." Karma explained. "Sometimes, though, he forgets, and it slips out. Sorry." 

"'Sorry?'" She practically yelled. "I thought bloodlust was just a concept, I didn't realize it could actually do..." she struggled to come up with a word. " _That!_ " Karma just laughed at her outburst. "You're insane, you're completely insane. You can go, I'll just hide here until they collapse this building on top of me because people with that amount of bloodlust not only exist, but are fucking teachers!" She pulled her knees in even closer and hid her face in them. 

"Wow, that's the first time you've cursed this whole conversation." Karma commented, ignoring her request for him to leave. "I only met you briefly, but I pegged you for the type who uses profanity constantly." Fumei said nothing. 

"Did you know I'm taking Nagisa dress-shopping after work tomorrow?" Karma was trying to make small talk to calm her down. "Got any suggestions? Generally he looks good in red, although I guess I'm biased since I think Nagisa looks good in anything." She still didn't respond. 

"You're really gonna drag this out, huh?" Karma sighed. "How about I tell you some embarrassing stories about Nagisa? Maybe then he won't freak you out so much. Yeah?" She didn't say anything, but he saw her tilt her head slightly. 

"He had long hair up until he started college because his mom wouldn't let him cut it, so he looked even more like a girl." Karma started. "Once, back in middle-school, we made him wear a dress to get into a party with the rest of the girls in the class, and he got hit on by the son of some TV announcer. I still have pictures actually, wanna see?" Fumei was actually starting to calm down a little, and she lifted her head a bit when Karma took out his phone. 

Karma showed Fumei the screen. On it, there was a picture of a girl who was probably in middle-school. Her light blue hair was in pigtails, and she wore an off-the-shoulder dress with a black bodice and a red plaid skirt as well as a black choker and cuff around her wrist. She was blushing furiously, tugging at the hem of her skirt, probably thinking it was too short, and she looked like she was yelling at the photographer. 

"Wait..." Fumei stared. "That's Nagisa-sensei‽ He's adorable! Shit, he really _did_ look like a girl. I mean he still does, but wow!" 

"Right!" Karma enthusiastically agreed. "This picture was my background for a long time. Anyway, he turned the poor guy down, lucky for me, but a few weeks later, he found Nagisa again. He came to the school festival, which we were doing a restaurant for, and Nakamura made Nagisa wear the skirt from her uniform and go talk with the guy in the hopes of making money off him. It actually worked for a while, until Nagisa told the poor kid he wasn't a girl. The look on his face was priceless." 

Karma laughed, and Fumei chuckled a bit too. "They parted on good terms, though. Turned out he was a well-known food blogger. He gave our restaurant a glowing review, and we had so many customers the next day we had to close early." There was another long pause. 

"We started dating our third year of high-school." Karma started a different story, since it was obviously helping Fumei calm down. "My school got shut down, and I transferred to his. Even seeing him every day again, it took what felt like forever before I finally asked him out; he got so flustered. He turned me down at first, but he gave in after a couple weeks of asking. Actually, guys asked him out all the time that year, and not just me, either. 

"There was a pool going in Nagisa's class. They would go to underclassmen and say, 'I dare you to ask that third year girl out,' and point to Nagisa. And of course he looked like a girl, and he still had long hair, and he was adorable, and so a lot of them would do it. And for every person they got to do it, they earned a point, and they kept track of which students had how many points; it was pretty elaborate. 

"So all year, these first and second year boys would go up and ask him on a date, and he'd have to explain to them that he was a guy. Sometimes, he even had to unbutton his shirt to prove it to them. It annoyed the living hell out of him, and he was pissed when he found out what his classmates were doing." 

Fumei laughed. "Yeah, I'd be pissed too in his position." 

"Yeah." Karma smiled. "Hey, you're all unfolded, you feeling better?" 

Fumei realized that he was right. At some point, her legs had moved away from her and were sprawled out on the floor. Her breathing was steady, and no longer ragged, and she had stopped trembling. "I guess I am, thank you Karma."

"You should call your aunt," he suggested, standing up. "She's worrying her ass off about you." He held out a hand and helped her to her feet. 

"You're right." She picked up her sunglasses and her school bag, then dug out her phone and turned it on.  

_36 missed calls from: Aunt Mae_

_4 missed calls from: Bakakemi_

_17 unread messages from: It's Snow_

_6 unread messages from: Last_

_12 unread messages from: Aunt Mae_

_2 unread messages from: Snow King_

_71 unread messages from: Bakakemi_

"Jeez Akemi," Fumei muttered as she looked at the notifications on her lock screen. She tapped  the message notification from her aunt. 

_To: Aunt Mae_

_I'm sorry I worried you. I'm on my way home now._

The response came almost instantly. 

_From: Aunt Mae_

_thank god! are you okay?_

_From: Aunt Mae_

_did someone find you? where were you?_

_To: Aunt Mae_

_I'm fine. Nagisa-sensei's roommate found me. I'll be home really soon._

_From: Aunt Mae_

_be sure to tell them thank you. and give them a big hug from me._

_To: Aunt Mae_

_Yeah, fine._

Fumei turned to Karma. "My aunt says to give you a hug, but I don't like hugs, so..." she bowed deeply to Karma. It was something she almost never did. She disliked traditions and formalities, but she felt that he was deserving. "Thank you again." Fumei hated people, but even in the short time they had been talking, she'd grown somewhat fond of Karma. 

"It's no problem," he assured her. "Now get going. I know for a fact that Nagisa assigned homework, and if you don't leave now, you're not going to have time to do it." 

Fumei scoffed, then waved goodbye as she left the old building and rode her bike to the little broken-down house that she lived in with her Aunt Mae and Uncle Ed, who were actually her third-or-fourth cousins, but aunt and uncle were easier to say. 

"Thank goodness you're back!" Aunt Mae gathered her up in a hug, and she tensed with discomfort, luckily it didn't last long. "If you'd've been gone much longer, I'd've had to call Ed. But I didn't want to worry him if I didn't have to, you know how he gets." 

Uncle Ed was from Texas, and that's where Mae had met him, when she was studying abroad. They moved to Japan after they got married to take care of Fumei when her parents died, but his Japanese was a bit broken, so they spoke English at home. Texan English to be precise, which had a strange accent, and a lot of contractions, and quite a bit of cussing sometimes, too. 

"Yeah, Sorry Aunt Mae," Fumei apologized. "It won't happen again." 

"It had better not!" Aunt Mae scolded. "Now do your homework, and make sure your friends know you're okay, I'll have dinner ready soon." Fumei nodded and went to her room. 

It was very small, and there was a crack in the window, but it was cozy, and it was home. She changed, then pulled out her phone again and clicked on the message notification for Shirota. 

_To: Its's Snow_

_'Sup?_

She moved onto the next one, from Saishuu. 

_To: Last_

_Hey, Saishuu, I'm fine, and back home, no need to worry. I'll see you at school tomorrow._

Next she clicked Kurra's. 

_To: Snow King_

_2 messages‽ WTF bitch, I was gone for 4 whole hrs!_

Finally, She clicked on the one from Akemi, which had gone up since the last time she checked.  

_To: Bakakemi_

_Holy shit! 78 messages‽ What the hell! I was only gone for 4 hrs. Way to overreact._

_From: Bakakemi_

_Srsly? No 1 new where u were 4 4 hrs Bitch-chan! and u r mad i cared that my bff dropped of the face of th earth?!_

_To: Bakakemi_

_Bitch-/san/ if you please._

_To: Bakakemi_

_And chill. I'm fine. But there's no way in hell I'm reading 78 messages of your god awful text speak. I'll see you tomorrow._

_From: Bakakemi_

_Whatever. C u 2mrw._

She sighed. The guys had all texted her back. 

_From: Snow Prince_

_Y do I text u at all? We rn't even rly friends._

_From: Last_

_I'm glad your ok._

_From: It's Snow_

_Youve been gone for four fucking hours and all you say is sup What the fuck Fumei I was worried about you Where the hell did you go What the fuck happened to you Why would you scare me like that_

Shirota's response surprised her, and not because of the distinct lack of punctuation. 

_To: It's Snow_

_I'm perfectly fine. Something happened that spooked me and I needed some space, but I'm home safe now. I didn't realize you cared so much._

_From: It's Snow_

_Of course I care Not that youd understand how that feels you apathetic fuck_

Fumei didn't know how to respond to that, so she didn't. She'd see them all at school the next day anyway. She plugged her phone in on her desk, and went to set the table for two since Uncle Ed was out of town on business until the weekend. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp! One more chapter to go. Pls leave kudos and comments, I love hearing from you! Love y’all!
> 
> <3 Raaor!


	11. Shopping time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karma takes Nagisa dress shopping. Shortly after they get home, Sakura knocks on their door with a fresh bruise on her face which she got from her mother. This angers both of them.

"Hey, Akabane-sama," one of Karma's coworkers called out to get his attention. No one was actually working, instead, several of the guys were having a conversation about girls. "What about you, have you got a special lady?" 

"How many times do I have to tell you?" Karma asked, irritated. "I prefer to go by my given name, so please call me Karma." 

"Fine Karma," The coworker said. "But that doesn't really answer my question." Karma said nothing, continuing his work. 

"What about that cute girl with the blue hair that comes to meet you after work sometimes?" Another man suggested. He remembered seeing her a couple of times; she'd show up about an hour or so before Karma got off work and read until he came downstairs and then they'd leave together. 

"Nagisa." Karma whispered with a soft smile. 

"Wow, never seen you make _that_ face before?" A third remarked. 

"So you two _are_ a thing," the second said with a smirk. "Nagisa, huh? That's a cute name, it fits her." 

"I think I've seen her before," the first guy remembered. "She's the short one, right? She looks really young, are you dating a high-school girl Karma-sama?" 

"High-school _teacher_ , actually," Karma corrected. "Well, teacher-in-training at least." 

"Really?" the second asked incredulously. "Wow, you don't really seem like someone who'd go for the smart type." 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Karma asked jokingly. "You thought I'd go out with a ditz? That's a laugh. I'd get bored way too quickly." His voice dropped a bit, but they still heard his words. "I could never get bored of Nagisa." 

"You say that now, but just wait," the third guy scoffed, "all girls get tiresome eventually, they never last long, and they need to be replaced regularly, or you'll lose your mind. How long you been with this Nagisa girl, anyway?" 

"Coming up on five years now." Karma said happily. 

"Damn!" said the first guy. "And I was thinking of stealing her from you, she's adorable." Karma laughed shortly, as if his Nagisa would ever go for a moron like him. "Whatever. If it's been that long, though, why don't you just marry the girl?" Karma got quiet. "Did I say something?" 

"I wish I could," Karma said sadly. "But that's not in the cards for us right now."

"Why not?" asked the second guy. "Her parents don't like you or something?" 

"Or something." Karma sighed, then looked at the time. "I'm going to clock out now. Nagisa's waiting for me downstairs, we're going out this evening." He closed the program he'd been working on and walked past all the desks to the elevator. 

"Get some!" called the third guy, jokingly. Karma laughed and stuck his tongue out at the guy as he entered the elevator and pressed the button for the ground floor. He knew it was childish, but he didn't really care. 

When he reached his floor, Nagisa was in his usual seat in the waiting room, a book open on his lap. Karma approached him from behind. "You ready blueberry?" he whispered into his ear. Nagisa looked up at him with a nervous smile, marking his page with an old envelope. 

"No," he admitted. 

"You brought this on yourself." Karma pointed out. "You have to follow it through." 

"Yeah, I know." Nagisa sighed, stood up, and put his book away. "Let's get this over with." Karma smirked maliciously as he and his boyfriend headed toward the shopping district. 

All Nagisa's students had scored a 'C' or better on all their exams, though there were a lot of close calls, so now Nagisa was going dress shopping for something he would have to wear to school. Did he have a dress? Yes. But it wasn't exactly appropriate for a teacher, who had to maintain a certain level of professionalism... even when cross-dressing. 

They got to a department store, and headed to the women's section. Nagisa and Karma looked through the dress racks for something suitable. Nagisa immediately and indiscriminately vetoed every dress he found. 

Karma, on the other hand, actively searched for the gaudiest dress he could find, whichever one Nagisa would hate the most, wanting to incite a reaction. He pulled a black dress from the rack. It was very short, and sleeveless; it had a low neckline, and was completely covered in sequins. "How about this one, Nagisa?" Karma suggested. 

"Hell no!" Nagisa's expression was horrified. 

"Aw, why not?" Karma fake pouted, milking this experience as much as he could. 

"You know perfectly well 'why not!'" Nagisa was blushing furiously. "I'm a teacher, not a stripper! And you've obviously never worn sequins before, because otherwise you'd know how badly those things tear into your flesh if you're not paying attention! It's like wearing sandpaper. Or a cheese grater."

"A cheese grater?" Karma repeated with a laugh, but put the dress back. 

"Shut up Cherry-top," Nagisa complained, "you don't _know_." 

After a few more minutes of searching, he found a pirate-style dress with a poofy bust, corset, and a frilly skirt. "What about this?" 

"Yeah, I definitely don't have the chest to fill that out." Nagisa said. 

"So stuff it." Karma shrugged. 

"I'm not stuffing a dress!" Nagisa sounded mortified by the very thought. "And once again Karma, this is for _school_." 

"Fair enough." Karma wasn't upset, he'd already found an even better choice. "Maybe this one?" He held it up. 

"Karma that's a French maid outfit‽" Nagisa practically screamed, blushing head to toe with embarrassment. "What kind of store is this‽" 

"Can I help you?" asked one of the employees of the store as she timidly approached the couple. Her name tag read: YUI. 

"Nagisa here lost a bet, and has to wear a dress tomorrow to school," Karma explained, smirking. 

"I'm a teacher." Nagisa felt the need to clarify since he was so often mistaken for a student. "I told my students I'd wear one if they did well on mid-terms, and here I am." 

"Oh, well then you'll want something a little less outspoken, yes?" she guessed, and Nagisa nodded with a relieved sigh. 

"You two are no fun." Karma frowned, returning the maid outfit to its place. 

"Sorry Karma, but I just want to finish and get out of here as fast as possible," Nagisa apologized. 

"Will you at least try on _one_ that I pick?" Karma asked, smirking. 

"Suuure." Nagisa smiled anxiously, he wasn't sure he wanted to _know_ what Karma would pick out, let alone wear it, but he figured it was just one outfit. He went off with Yui while Karma searched for the perfect outfit to maximize Nagisa's embarrassment. 

"That's your boyfriend, isn't it?" Yui asked suddenly. "Your such a lucky girl. I'd _kill_ to have a boyfriend that hot." Nagisa chuckled nervously. _Little did she know_. He decided not to correct her on the 'girl' thing this time, it would be less embarrassing for everyone that way. 

She brought him to a rack of skirts. "Do you have any preference on color?" She asked flipping through the hangers, apparently knowing essentially what she was looking for. 

"Red." Nagisa said, not really thinking about it, he didn't have to. Yui smiled softly. 

After five minutes or so of looking, Yui had pulled aside a denim skirt, and a blood-red pleated skirt. "How about a nice sweater to match huh?" She led him to a section a few meters away and flicked trough more clothes until she pulled out a cardigan, and compared the color with the skirt. "This should be good. It's a nice, soft fabric, and loosely fitting enough that it'll hide how flat-chested you are. Er... no offense." 

"Don't worry about it." Nagisa chuckled easily. 

"Why don't you go try them on." She handed him the items and pointed him towards the women's changing room. He was about to protest, but was too flustered, and so he entered a stall in the women's fitting rooms. 

He tried the denim skirt first, but it was too stiff, and it stuck out weirdly, so he tried on the red one instead. It fit well, and even _he_ had to admit it was flattering, whether he liked it or not. He put on the cardigan and buttoned it up, then left the changing room. 

As soon as he stepped out, Karma wolf-whistled him, and his blush, which had finally started to fade, returned twice as badly. "That looks good on you, Nagisa." He smiled. 

"He's right." Yui agreed. "Red suits you, It was a good choice." 

"Now you have to try on my choice." Karma wore an evil grin, and he handed Nagisa a mound of sparkling, navy-blue cloth. _Oh please don't be an evening gown_. Nagisa thought desperately. He returned to the changing room, and unfolded the mound. 

It was an evening gown. Of course. 

Nagisa sighed, and put it on, setting aside the red outfit. The gown was ankle length, with a slit down the side. The sleeves were long, but went off the shoulder, and the glitter on the dark fabric made it look like Nagisa was wearing the night sky. It was somewhat mesmerizing, he could easily see why Karma had chosen it. He stepped out of the changing room once more, but this time there was no whistling. Both Karma and Yui did gasp though. 

"Wow," Yui breathed. "You're gorgeous." 

"Yeah." Karma agreed, his jaws half open with awe. "And the dress isn't half-bad either." Nagisa couldn't help but smile, even though he was also blushing like a tomato. 

"I'm gonna go change back." Nagisa said sheepishly. 

"Oh, wait." Yui stopped him, and put her mouth close to his ear to whisper to him. "The lingerie section is that way, just in case you were wondering." Nagisa's face darkened to the color of Karma's hair. And he ducked back into the changing room as he heard Yui laugh in the background. 

When they were finished at the department store, they had bought the red outfit, and a pair of thigh-high black socks to go with it, since  neither of them really wanted Nagisa showing that much skin to other people. They went out for sushi, which both enjoyed, then headed home. 

No one was following them that day, so during the whole walk, Karma had his arm wrapped lovingly around his Blueberry. Most people thought Nagisa was a girl anyway, so there was little risk, plus, he loved holding Nagisa close to him. Nagisa leaned into his lover's embrace. It was warm and comfortable, and it felt like home. 

When they got home, Karma bent down and kissed Nagisa. It was soft and gentle at first, then it deepened and became more passionate. Slowly, he pushed Nagisa down on the couch and continued to kiss him. Nagisa kissed back, and laughed slightly when Karma's kisses traveled down his neck, tickling his throat. His hands entangled in Karma's scarlet locks. 

Amber eyes hungry, Karma began to unbutton Nagisa's shirt, trailing kisses lower and lower. Then, the doorbell rang, and Karma groaned in annoyance. 

"That's probably Sakura." With a sigh, Karma sat up, allowing Nagisa to do the same. The bluenette smiled apologetically, and swiftly re-buttoned his shirt before standing up. 

"I love Sakura and all," Karma whined, "But she's such a cockblock sometimes." Nagisa chuckled and answered the door. It was indeed, Sakura. She stood in the doorway, crying. 

"Woah, what happened? What's wrong?" Nagisa asked. The left side of her face was red; he touched it gently, and she threw her arms around him, bawling. He pulled her inside and closed the door. 

"Do I hear crying?" Karma came to the front door to see what was going on. He saw her tears, and her red cheek that would surely bruise. "Oh my god, what happened Sakura?" 

"I... I tried to... to stop their fight..." she managed to get out between sobs. "But they... they got upset, and... and my... my mom... she lashed out... she hit me. I was so scared, I just ran. They... looked terrified after... after it h-happened. But I... I didn't know what else to do." Nagisa stroked her hair trying to calm her down, but Karma became furious. 

"That bitch!" he shouted. "How dare she lay a finger on Sakura‽ What kind of mother would do something like that‽"

"Karma calm down!" Nagisa shouted urgently, although he was desperately trying not to get just as angry as Karma was. "That's not helping!"

"She doesn't deserve to be a mom! She doesn't deserve to be alive!" Karma continued his rant. "I'll kill her! I'll rip her arms off so she can never hit Sakura again! And then I'll beat her to death with them!" 

"Karma! Be rational!" Nagisa could feel Sakura trembling in his arms. "That's not necessary!" 

"No But it'll be fun!" Karma reached for the doorknob, but Nagisa stopped his hand, releasing the crying girl in the process. 

"Karma, look at me." Nagisa met Karma's angry glare with pleading eyes. "That isn't going to help Sakura. I promise. You need to take a breath, and wait until you're thinking properly before you go off and do something irreversible." 

"N-Nagisa's right." Sakura said, taking a shaky breath. "I'm sure my... my mom wasn't thinking. She... she's probably worried about m-me. I... I should go back." 

"At least stay until you've calmed down." Karma said, taking an equally shaky breath. "Or until I calm down. Whichever takes longer. I want to keep you away from that woman who hurt you for as long as I can." Nagisa nodded in agreement. "Go sit on the couch, I'll make some tea." 

Nagisa and Sakura sat down, and Nagisa gathered her up in his arms again to let her cry it out. He remembered how much just being able to cry helped sometimes. However, despite him keeping calm for her sake, he was in full agreement with Karma. He wanted to keep Sakura safe as long as possible, and if either of her parents harmed her again in any way, he would kill them himself. 

After an hour or so, Sakura insisted on going home. During her previous visits, her parents hadn't even known she was gone (which raised a whole different batch of red flags), but this time they'd seen her leave, and she didn't want to worry them any more than she had. 

Karma and Nagisa, however, were filled with worry as she left. They went to bed, holding each other close. 

"If we can ever get kids," Karma mumbled to Nagisa as they began to drift off. "I won't ever hurt them, no matter what." 

"If we can ever get kids," Nagisa mumbled in response. "I will support them in everything they do, or are, no matter what... I love you, Karma."

"I love you, too." And with that, they both fell asleep, though it wasn't exactly peaceful. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter! Whew, all done. There’s gonna be a gap of a couple weeks before I upload the next arc of Some Teacher, but rest assured, it is coming. So be on the lookout for Some Teacher (arc two)! Until then drop some kudos and comments my way. Reading what y’all think always makes my day :) love y’all! 
> 
> <3 Raaor!


End file.
